Voices
by Growthiest
Summary: En su corta vida Harry ha sufrido mucho y a terminando por romperse, un día se da cuenta que no está solo, él escucha voces que le dicen cosas o hablan con él. A veces en los momentos menos afortunados. Serie de Drabbles que relatan su historia. ¿Cómo cambiaran los eventos en el futuro?
1. Harry

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Harry**

Cuando un niño se convirtió en héroe y derroto a un mago oscuro convirtiéndolo en cenizas; todos festejaron.

Los amigos de la familia lamentaron tal perdida en sus corazones.

Nadie se pregunto qué pasó con el pequeño héroe. Un único mago decidió su destino, era lo correcto y todo estaría bien.

Nunca pensaron que podría equivocarse.

* * *

Los normales Dursley encontraron al pequeño en su puerta; era su sobrino, hijo de la hermana muerta de la Sra. Dursley.

Asustados lo abandonaron en un orfanato, no querían que su adorado hijo conociera tales anormalidades.

Ellos eran normales. Su sobrino no lo era.


	2. Orfanato

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

El lugar en el que estaba no era bonito, las paredes caían a pedazos, comían dos veces al día, había muchos niños y la ropa en invierno era muy delgada.

La matrona del lugar era muy amable, pero era demasiado vieja y un día de invierno no despertó.

Su hija al contrario tenía mucho rencor en su corazón, los niños le habían robado a su madre, y ella tomaría venganza por eso.

La comida empezó a escasear, los castigos eran recurrentes en el lugar, y todos tenían miedo de lo que pasaría con la nueva matrona, Harry tenía cuatro años.


	3. Sacerdote

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

Cosas extrañas sucedían con el pequeño Harry, algunos niños se alejaban de él, otros como Alberto lo molestaban por eso.

Harry de cinco años estaba solo y evitaba a los demás por miedo.

Un día estando con la matrona en un castigo, un vaso en el escritorio exploto. Y el agua se escurrió por el escritorio. La matrona entre asustada y colérica lo saco de su despacho entre gritos y manotazos.

Dos semanas después llego un sacerdote preparando el sótano para un exorcismo.

Nadie vio a Harry por quince días.

Cuando lo vieron hasta Alberto dejo de molestarlo un tiempo.


	4. Amigos

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

Harry tenía seis años cuando Andrés de cuatro años y Jordán de quince llegaron al orfanato.

Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y estaban solos pues no tenían parientes vivos.

Andrés era muy amable y Jordán era muy responsable.

Un día los demás niños le estaban golpeando y Jordán le defendió esa vez…las demás veces también.

Con el tiempo los tres jóvenes se volvieron inseparables.

La biblioteca nunca había sido tan entretenida estando solo, e ir a comprar dulces con lo poco que ganaban; cortando el césped de los vecinos, adquirió un nuevo significado.

Por primera vez era feliz.


	5. Muerte

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

Ese día Jordán estaba castigado con la matrona, Andrés y Harry fueron a comprar una pequeña torta para el más grande, pues los había defendido de la señora malvada.

Alguien noto que ambos salieron.

El grupo de Alberto salió tras ellos para darles una lección, pues Jordán no estaba.

En la pelea uno de los abusadores empujo a la calle al joven Andrés cuando venia un automóvil.

El niño no sobrevivió.

Cuando Jordán se entero dejo de hablar debido al shock.

Nunca preguntaron quien empujo al niño, pero Harry lo sabía. Todo había pasado muy lento.

Harry tenía siete años.


	6. Inocencia

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

Cuando Andrés murió el que más lloro fue Jordán.

Él dejo de hablar, secretamente responsabilizo a Harry del suceso.

Dejo de protegerlo y los demás niños se aprovecharon de eso.

Un día especialmente malo, Harry entro a su habitación con moretones y demasiado débil.

Ya dormido, sintió algo extraño y despertó.

Jordán estaba en la habitación, encima de él, tapándole la boca y tocándole de formas indebidas.

Esa noche lloro más de lo que lloro cuando Andrés murió.

Esa noche perdió a su único amigo.

Uno murió, el otro se convirtió en un monstruo.

Harry tenía 7 años y medio.


	7. Colores

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Después de la noche "B" como él había decidido llamarla. Nunca estuvo realmente solo…

 _"Baja la cabeza"_

"Por lo menos dejarías de ver su fea cara"

 **"Acaba con ella terminaría todo, lo sabes"**

Plata, Negra y Roja, respectivamente.

Aparecieron después de la noche B.

Él se había roto irremediablemente.

Al principio no podía diferenciarlas, pero con la práctica fue posible, luego trabajó para ignorarlas cuando había más gente con él; eso estaba en proceso.

"Apoyo a roja, deberías acabar con ella"

 _"eso nos metería en más problemas"_

"Apoyo a Plata" Pensó con resignación el niño

Harry tenía casi ocho años


	8. Algo pasa

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

Llevaba meses planeándolo.

Ellas le habían convencido y ese día era perfecto.

Estaban en una excursión del orfanato, era una playa y el día estaba nublado.

El grupo de Alberto estaban jugando en un barranco cuando Forest se quedo solo, era su oportunidad.

Él era el culpable de la muerte de Andrés, recordó, el lo vio todo…y actuó.

 _"No te preocupes, nadie nos vio"_ Plata le dijo cuando llego con la matrona

"Ja, solo ocupaba espacio" Negra

 **"No deberías ni siquiera pensar en ese estorbo"** Roja

Llegaron tarde al orfanato ese día, nunca encontraron a Forest.

Harry tenía nueve años.


	9. Soledad

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Parsél"

* * *

Después de Forest le siguió Jordán y luego Alberto.

Nadie sospechaba de él, aunque todos se alejaban de Harry, estaba totalmente solo, pero así estaba tranquilo, ya no le molestaban y los que le molestaban lo pagaban caro.

Plata, Negra y Roja se convirtieron en sus únicas compañías.

"Juguemos con ella"

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea

 _"Nos morderá"_

"Yo te morderé"

 _"¿en serio?"_

"claro soy sexy"

 _"Era sarcasmo…"_

—Cállense los dos— respondió apretando los dientes

Frente a él una serpiente de dos metros se alzaba imponente.

"Te comeré" escucho en un siseo

 _"¡Corre!"*_

Harry tenía 10 años

* * *

* Aquí hablan _Plata_ y  Negra al mismo tiempo

Notas Autor

En el próximo capitulo Harry estará por empezar el colegio.

Agradezco enormemente a todos los que siguen esta historia, al igual aquellos que la pusieron en alertas y favoritos.


	10. Visita

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"pensamientos"

* * *

Cuando vio al señor de barba larga frente a él, estuvo a punto de reír. Se veía algo chistoso.

Cuando le dijo que era un mago, cualquier gracia se perdió.

— ¿Está bromeando?

—Claro que no mi niño

 _"¿quién les dio permiso de decirnos así? "_

"Yo no"

—Soy un mago

—sí, iras a Hogwarts y aprenderás magia con tus compañeros.

— ¿Entonces podre salir de aquí?

—claro pequeño, iras a Hogwarts por el año escolar y regresaras para las vacaciones de verano

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry pudo sonreír con alegría

Nadie noto la expresión consternada del viejo mago.


	11. Ron Weasley

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"pensamientos"

* * *

Cuando pidió ayuda para entrar a la estación 9 y ¾ nunca pensó que uno de aquellos pelirrojos se le pegaría como una lapa.

El era molesto, hablaba demasiado fuerte, y tenía sucia la nariz.

Todo empeoro cuando quiso ver su cicatriz

 _"Claro que no, eso siempre te incomoda"_

"Que primero se limpie su nariz"

 **"Golpéalo, eso serviría"**

—Creo que no, lo siento— Se limito a decir

"Esto no podría ser peor" Harry miro por la ventana.

Lo peor vino cuando el niño empezó a comer

 **"Qué asco"**

 _"Cierra los ojos"_

"¡Que no nos escupa!"

Y si, podía ser peor


	12. Selección

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"pensamientos"

* * *

Cuando se sentó en el pequeño banco y le pusieron el sombrero, lo primero pensó es que estaba oscuro.

—Que tenemos aquí— Escucho con voz sedosa

"¿quién demonios eres tú?"

 _"creo que es el sombrero"_

"Genial otra voz en mi cabeza" Pensó desanimado

—Interesante— se limito a decir

"¿Puedes acabar rápido? das miedo"

"Lo siento a veces son muy ruidosos"

—No te preocupes pequeño, ya lo note. Supongo que te pondré en….

 **"Si dices Hufflepuff te quemo"**

"no debí haber leído las casas de Hogwarts"

—Hu…

 **"¡!"**

— ¡Slytherin!

Harry camino a la mesa de verde y plata, en absoluto silencio.


	13. Draco Malfoy

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

La primera vez que lo descubrió mirándolo pensó que era afeminado.

La cuarta vez que lo descubrió mirándolo pensó que tenía ojos bonitos.

La séptima vez que lo descubrió mirándolo pensó que era un acosador.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Dicen que eres malvado, ¿es cierto?

—Como si lo fuera a decir…

—oh ¿Entonces hablas solo?

Harry entrecerró los ojos —Posiblemente

El niño pareció meditar un poco —Soy Draco Malfoy — le estiro la mano para saludarlo.

Harry le contesto el saludo —Harry Potter

"No me cae bien"

 _"a ti nadie te cae bien"_

"Roja me cae bien"

 _"si claro"_

"Enserio"

* * *

Me gustaría agradecer a Sakura ALi por sus reviews, me animan a seguir publicando esta historia :)


	14. Perro de tres cabezas

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Por una broma Harry termino en el pasillo prohibido junto a un perro enorme con tres cabezas, casi se desmaya del miedo.

 **"Anda Vamos"**

—No

 **"Por favor"**

—No

 **"No te cuesta nada"**

—No

 **"No te dejare dormir hoy tampoco"**

—Grr, prefiero cuando no hablas tanto

 **"Es que es tan lindo"**

—Para ti todo lo peligroso es lindo

 **"No es cierto…Por favor"**

— ¡Si me come será solamente tu culpa!

Afortunadamente el pasillo estaba vacío.

Las siguientes noches Harry pasó su tiempo intentando ganar la confianza del enorme perro de tres cabezas; en vano.

Hasta que llevo tres enormes filetes de res.


	15. Hermione Granger

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

Cuando vio a la chica en el tren preguntando por un sapo, Harry solo se dio cuenta que tenía unos dientes grandes y una melena esponjosa.

Cuando regaño a Ron Weasley por su nariz sucia, Plata le dedico algunas lindas palabras.

Cuando tenía clases con ella y veía que levantaba una y otra vez la mano para dar las respuestas correctas se dio cuenta de que si los libros hablaran, hablarían como ella.

En conclusión ella era un libro gigante, y algo molesto. Que Plata hablara bien de ella solo le daba algo de grima. Intento no pensar en eso.


	16. Partido de Quidditch

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

Después de las clases de vuelo y haber impresionado a su instructora, Harry quedo en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa, era un secreto, así que nadie del alumnado estaba enterado, fue una grata sorpresa, y fue más agradable ver la cara totalmente roja de Ron Weasley.

Cuando su escoba empezó a fallar, empezó a preocuparse.

Las voces eran un lío inentendible de palabras sin sentido, ellas habían entrado en pánico, y con ellas, él también.

Fue una suerte que Draco Malfoy encontró que Quirinus Quirrell estaba lanzándole una maldición a Harry y pudo incendiar su capa para ayudarlo.


	17. Profesor Quirrell

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Cuando entro a clases al día siguiente del partido, Harry noto que el profesor Quirrell no le despegaba la mirada por mucho tiempo.

 _"Deberías hablar con él"_

"¡Pero el intento matarnos!"

 **"Sabemos lo que tienes que hacer, igual que en el orfanato"**

Harry le dio la razón a Roja.

 _"Sabes que las reglas aquí son diferentes a cuando eliminamos a los chicos muggles"_

"Creo que deberías esperar antes de hacer cualquier cosa"

 _"Y tienes que estar siempre alerta"_

Harry decidió esperar

El profesor Quirrell siguió dando su clase sin saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del pequeño Harry.


	18. Serpiente

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

"Parsel"

* * *

"Hola cuanto tiempo sin verte pequeño" Escucho un siseo familiar

"Hola Nagini, que bueno es verte"

"lo mismo digo pequeña cría"

"¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Mi amo se encuentra en ese castillo, lo he estado buscando"

"oh, está bien, me tengo que ir, suerte en encontrarlo"

"Gracias pequeño Harry, le hablare de ti a mi amo, estoy segura que se sorprenderá"

Y Harry regreso con Hagrid, donde un Draco Malfoy lo esperaba nervioso y un Ron Weasley bastante molesto.

El castigo con el guardabosque por el bosque prohibido buscando algo que atacaba a los unicornios no fue aburrido como pensó.


	19. La piedra filosofal

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

No tenía idea de cómo había llegado frente al espejo.  
Además, el profesor Quirrell estaba deforme

"No está deforme tiene a Voldemort detrás de su cabeza"

 _"Eso es muy bizarro"_

—Eso no ayuda mucho

— ¿Qué?

—Emm… No importa realmente— Harry le contesto a Voldemort

—Si me ayudas Potter, podremos lograr muchas cosas, nadie nos vencerá— Voldemort se veía animado ante esa perspectiva. —Tomaremos poder y serás mi mayor aliado.

 **"Esto promete"**

—Te daré la marca en cuanto salgas de Hogwarts, piénsalo.

 _"¡Nos marcara como vacas!"_

"No quiero ser una vaca" lloriqueo negra.

—Sin marcas

Voldemort pensó un momento —Esta bien


	20. El Director

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 **Notas de autor:**

Disculpen la tardanza, tenia la sensación de que ya había publicado el capitulo. Pero al parecer no fue así.

* * *

Explicarle las cosas al director fue un poco más complicado de lo que pensó.

Voldemort y el pensaron que si terminaba herido la coartada seria más sencilla. El mago oscuro no le mataría. No después de un juramento inquebrantable.

Y cuando estuviera listo seria inmortal, aunque aun estaba pensando si lo seria o no.

 **"Es tan lindo"**

"No es lindo da escalofríos"

 **"Tu das escalofríos"**

"Cállense, intento darle una explicación lógica al director"

—Harry, entonces dices que él se convirtió en un espíritu y te atravesó. Además de que se llevo la piedra filosofal.

—Si, al parecer Quirrell le ayudo.

* * *

 **Notas finales del autor:**

Aquí terminamos con el primer año, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta historia, el lunes empezaré a publicar el segundo año.

En lo personal me divertí mucho escribiendo ese año en particular...La cámara secreta, un Voldemort mas joven dentro del diario, además que Draco participara un poco más esta vez.

Sin más que decir, espero y hayan disfrutado la lectura hasta ahora.


	21. Dobby

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 _"Es extraño"_

"Jálale las orejas haber que hace"

—Eso es muy grosero negra—Harry replico.

El elfo domestico frente a él lo miraba con cierta adoración.

—Oh Harry Potter señor, usted está en peligro mortal.

—Dobby ya te lo he dicho, estaré bien, no pasara nada. Además ya me prometiste que cuidarías de mí.

—yo lo haré señor Harry Potter señor, pero usted me preocupa mucho.

—Bueno… Dobby confió en ti.

Cuando el elfo empezó a llorar terriblemente por las palabras del mago, se dio cuenta que había dicho palabras equivocadas.

Las voces en su cabeza le dieron la razón.

* * *

Por fin empezamos el segundo año, espero y disfruten de la lectura al igual como en capítulos anteriores, sin más espero y tengan un bonito día. :)


	22. Draco

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

—Hubieses aceptado la invitación para quedarte en mi casa. Así no soportabas a esos tontos muggles.

—Draco, ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Ya lo sé, y yo te digo que mi padre está ansioso de conocerte

 _"_ _¿_ _enserio? Por lo que se, eso no sería muy inteligente, están en ambos lados de la guerra….aparentemente"_

— ¿Lo está?

—sí, tiene que ver con que quedaste en Slytherin, se supone que quedarías en Gryffindor

—está bien Draco, lo pensaré

"Lo pensará ¡Díganle algo!"

 _"Es muy arriesgado"_

 **"Es una buena idea"**

 _"¿qué?"_

 **"Si, piénsenlo, ya ayudó a Voldemort, ¿qué más da que muestre sus lealtades?"**


	23. Mensaje

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **"Cool"**

—Cierto

— ¿Cierto, qué?—Draco lo miro extrañado

—Realmente no importa

 _"será esto lo que nos dijo Voldemort?"_

"No lo creo pero es fantástico"

 _"_ _¿_ _Eso es sangre de verdad?"_

 **"Lo es… o al menos lo espero"**

—Vámonos Draco, antes de que alguien nos encuentre en la escena del crimen.

—Si Harry, vamos.

Frente a ellos un mensaje escrito con letras en sangre "la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed"

Ambos chicos se fueron para evitar ser vistos en tal lugar, después ellos negarían saber algo hasta que la noticia se esparció por todo el colegio.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza ahora me levante enferma y estuve hasta tarde en cama :(


	24. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **"Acabemos con él"**

"Si, es terriblemente desesperante"

 _"¡Y no sabe ni un carajo!"_

El hecho de que los tres se pusieran de acuerdo era preocupante.

"no podemos hacerlo, recuerdan lo de 'no llamar la atención'"

 ** _"podemos hacer una excepción"_** los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo

"no, no lo aremos y dejen de hablar tanto, que este tipo me habla mucho, no podre responderle si están haciendo tanto ruido"

 **"Yo puedo hacer que se calle"**

—No, no puedes—apretó los dientes en un susurro

—Escucha Harry si quieres tener a tu audiencia atenta, tienes que manejar ese terrible pelo que tienes…


	25. Heredero de Slytherin

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

—Entonces no eres tú….

—No, Draco, tú eres el único que piensa eso, toda la casa piensa que tú eres el heredero

—Pero no lo soy, no tendría por qué negarlo. Ser el heredero seria genial.

 **"Sobre todo por la bestia enorme a tu disposición"**

—Sí, sobre todo por la bestia… —Le dio la razón a Roja.

Draco asintió emocionado.

 **"Deberíamos buscarla…"**

—No, no lo aremos, esa cosa podría comernos…

Draco lo miro atentamente, estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios al azar de su amigo, pero en más de una ocasión considero que Harry escuchaba voces…no que le importara…él era agradable.


	26. Myrtle la llorona

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

—Entonces alguien aventó ese libro, ¡atravesó mi cara!

Harry observo que la fantasma estaba a punto de llorar… nuevamente.

—Yo realmente me tengo que ir—Balbuceo

—Eres bienvenido aquí cuando quieras Harry, podemos compartir un cubículo

"Ni en tus sueños más húmedos"

—Gracias, Myrtle, pero ahora tengo que ir, a… —"Donde no estés tú" —la sala común…Gracias por la ayuda

 **"¿Abra alguna manera de acabar con un fantasma?"**

 _"No lo creo"_

— ¿Por qué siempre quieres acabar con alguien Roja?

 **"Está en mi naturaleza… pero incluso tú debes saber que no hemos tenido acción desde que entramos a Hogwarts"**

—Lo sé

* * *

Por último quería mencionar que el día de ayer publique dos capítulos puesto que el miércoles lo hice muy tarde (poco antes de las 12 de la noche, prácticamente el jueves). Así que se subieron Gilderoy Lockhart y Heredero de Slytherin. Ésto lo digo por algunos lectores que solo leyeron el último capitulo.

Que tengan un bonito sábado y espero que sigan siguiendo esta historia.


	27. El diario

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

* * *

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?

—Estaba en el baño de niñas abandonado

— ¿Ahora estas espiando baños de niñas? —Draco pregunto divertido

—No realmente, había mucha agua en el pasillo y entre por curiosidad

"Aunque hacerle una broma a las niñas sería divertido"

—De todas maneras es bastante simple… ¿es muggle no?

—Sí, creo que si…

—Que dice ahí— tomo el diario de las manos de Harry—Tom Marvolo Riddle… extraño nombre, no es de un sangre pura… No me interesa realmente— desprecio el diario aventándolo a Harry

"No puedo creer que te juntes con ese mimado"

 _"Es nuestro amigo, tonto"_


	28. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

— ¿Y tú eres?

—Me llamo Tom, soy el dueño de éste diario

 ** _"Grandioso"_** _Fue el pensamiento de los cuatro.*_

Cuando estuvo dentro del diario las voces se exaltaron emocionadas.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerme creer que Hagrid mato a esa niña?

—Por que fue él

—No, en realidad fuiste tú

— ¿Qué…. c…como?

 **"Un asesino puede reconocer fácilmente a otro, muchacho"**

"Nosotros tenemos un poco de experiencia, aunque ni un solo mago aun, por desgracia"

 _"¿Tal vez tu deberás ser el primero?"_

—Podemos considerarlo…

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?

— ¿puedes escucharlos?

 _"Puede"_

"Increíble"

" **Interesante** "

Y de un momento a otro, fue echado del diario.

* * *

*Nota: Roja, Negra, Plata y Harry


	29. Robado

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Desordenada….

Su habitación estaba desordenada.

Era un revoltijo de ropa, cuadernos, plumas y demás utensilios escolares; todas de su propiedad, por supuesto.

El director minimizo el asunto

Su jefe de casa no podía hacer mucho contra la máxima autoridad en el castillo

Camino por la habitación para ver si faltaba algo, fue obvio que faltaba el diario

Las voces chillaron de indignación y clamaban venganza

Ese diario era muy valioso… aunque aun no sabía bien por qué

No fue muy difícil encontrar quien fue la serpiente que compartió la contraseña.

Ese niño aprendería el significado de lealtad a la casa.


	30. Suspensión

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Una niña fue secuestrada por el monstruo.

Lucius Malfoy tuvo el placer de comunicar la noticia de la suspensión del director.

Hogwarts cerraría y Harry no podría permitir algo así

Por más que le alegrara la inminente muerte de Ginny Weasley; después de todo ella había robado su diario.

 _"Pero si cierran el colegio regresaremos al orfanato"_

"Yo no quiero regresar ahí…"

 **"Nadie quiere regresar"**

— Lockhart a estado presumiendo que él conoce donde está el monstruo

 _"Si deberemos ir a preguntarle…"_

"El es un idiota no sabe nada, mucho menos donde está la cámara de slytherin"

—No perdemos nada intentándolo


	31. Obliviate

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Lockhart estaba empacando sus cosas.

"El maldito…"

 _"iba a escapar"_

—Harry, ayúdame a guardar esas cosas

—va a huir

—Esa es una palabra muy fea… solo are una retirada estratégica.

—Por lo menos diga dónde está la cámara

—Yo no dije que sabia donde estaba…

"Si lo hizo"

—Iré por McGonagall

—Yo, no aria eso— Lockhart le apunto con la varita

 **"A nosotros nadie nos apunta con la varita"**

Lástima para el profesor; no era muy diestro con sus instrumentos de trabajo, pues termino con su mente muy dañada por un fuerte obliviate.

Harry corrió en busca de la cámara


	32. Tommy

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

— ¿entonces puedo llamarte Tommy?

—No

—Pero si somos aliados importantes

—Eso no significa que puedes llamarme como quieras

"Pero Tommy nos gusta"

 **"Si, sigue insistiendo"**

—A ellos también les gusta—hizo un puchero

—No me importa, a todo esto ¿quiénes son ellos?

—Sabes quienes son

—Los he escuchado más no se quienes son

—No importa realmente, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí y engañaremos a Dumbledore?

—Para eso nos ayudara mi querida mascota

— ¿Y que pasara con Weasley?

—oh vamos no puedes estar enojado con ella todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

"Pero ella nos robo"

 _"¡Ella te robo!"_

— ¡Ella te robo!— Decidió decir


	33. El Basilisco

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 _"Es enorme"_

 _"_ Da miedo"

 **"Es hermoso"**

—Ella nos ayudara para poder engañar al director

 **"Es hermosa"** se corrigió

—Y exactamente ¿cómo nos ayudara?—Harry no podía despegar la mirada de aquella gigantesca, temible y hermosa criatura. Estaba impresionado.

—Para eso necesitaremos el veneno de Sally y copiar mi diario

 **"hermoso nombre"**

—Roja no estás ayudando en nada—dijo entre dientes Harry, mientras la figura fantasmal de Tom Riddle le miraba extrañado

—Aun no me dices quienes son ellas

— ¿Qué pasara con Weasley? —Cambio de tema

—Ya olvida a la mocosa Weasley— Exclamo molesto

 **"¿Podemos abrazar a Sally?"**

— ¡No lo aremos!


	34. Ginny Weasley

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

Cuando Harry saco a Ginny Weasley de la cámara de Slytherin, todos vieron a un héroe.

Las serpientes en Slytherin estaban un poco molestas, ella era un León

Los Gryffindor estaban avergonzados, pues Harry era una Serpiente

Los Ravenclaw se preguntaban que bestia estaba escondida en el castillo, pues ellos eran cuervos.

Y los Hufflepuff estaban felices porque no cerraría el colegio, pues ellos eran tejones.

Pero no todo terminó bien, Ginny Weasley termino en un coma mágico por la magia que fue drenada de su núcleo, no sabían cuando se recuperaría, además que la recuperación podía no ser completa.


	35. Explicaciones

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Esta era la segunda vez que estaba frente al imponente director, el cual lo miraba extrañamente, pues detrás de esos anteojos de media luna podía ver unos ojos pizpiretos*

—Entonces el basilisco intento morderme pero pude acabar con el cuándo invoque un gallo que canto para que el basilisco muriera.

—Muy inteligente mi niño—Dumbledore parecía feliz por alguna razón

 _"Otra vez ese sobrenombre"_

 **"¡Nunca dejamos que nos llamara así!"**

—Aunque lamento que Ginny no ha despertado, si hubiese llegado antes…

—Mi niño no te lamentes, la salvaste, es lo cuenta, ella es una niña muy fuerte, podrá salir adelante.

* * *

Nota: *pizpireto, ta. (De or. onomat.). 1. adj. coloq. Alegre, vivaz y algo coqueto. Persona pizpireta. Andares pizpiretos


	36. Libre

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 _"Fue una suerte que Dumbledore se creyera que el cuaderno destrozado era el verdadero diario"_

"Aunque fue extraño que nos dejara conservarlo"

—Que bien es verlo bueno Sr. Harry Potter Sr. —El elfo domestico apareció repentinamente y tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y le dio el diario; un calcetín dentro.

—Llévaselo a tu amo Dobby

Quince segundos después Dobby regreso emocionado, exclamando que por fin era libre.

Veinte segundos después Harry tenía un nuevo elfo domestico.

Por lo menos Dobby se veía muy feliz de tener al gran Harry Potter como nuevo amo.

* * *

Buenos días mis queridos lectores, aquí terminamos con el segundo año, me parece algo curioso que el año anterior también terminara en sábado, tomando en cuenta que hasta el lunes empezare con el tercer año de esta historia, espero y les guste tanto como este año, pues conforme van pasando los capítulos Harry empezara a ser algo más oscuro, más siniestro, a como las pocas palabras lo permitan, pues escribir 100 palabras en cada capítulo no es tan fácil como parece. O por lo menos como yo pensaba. Al menos puedo decir que a pesar que siento que no puedo profundizar mucho en la historia, ésta va tomando su camino.

Solo me queda decir que agradezco a todos aquellos que hacen posible que ésta historia siga publicándose, igualmente agradezco a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de mandar un Review con algún comentario amistoso, opinión sobre la historia o alguna crítica constructiva.

Creo que esto es lo que más he escrito en las notas finales y sin más que decir, les deseo un bonito fin de semana.


	37. Instintos

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

* * *

El niño le había sacado de quicio…

El solo reacciono; por instinto mando una ola de magia para empujarlo, lo cual hizo que cayera por las escaleras.

Nadie lo había visto pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo la matrona del lugar lo había llevado a la sala de castigo… Obviamente él se había molestado.

¿Y que mejor manera que irse del orfanato a otro lugar?

Aunque no sabía donde

 _¿Qué es eso?_

Un enorme perro negro estaba frente a él y por instinto saco su varita, a punto de lanzar un hechizo.

Lástima que nada salió de su boca.

* * *

Aquí tenemos un nuevo año mis queridos lectores, espero y disfruten este año como el anterior, y también que tengan un buen inicio de semana :)


	38. Autobús Noctambulo

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

Un enorme autobús se paro frente a él, tapando la vista de Harry al otro lado de la calle.

Por suerte tenía un poco de dinero mágico para poder subir.

El autobús lo llevo a una gran velocidad

Pasando entre carros e ignorando semáforos.

Negra, Plata y Roja estaban extasiadas gritando emocionadas por lo que estaba sucediendo. La adrenalina a tope.

Harry hacía enormes esfuerzos por no gritar. Al contrario de las voces, todos le escucharían a él.

Cuando llego al Caldero Chorreante se bajo con las piernas temblorosas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Había sido muy emocionante.


	39. Un peligroso asesino

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Fue Arthur Weasley quien lo encontró en el caldero chorreante la noche siguiente.

Había soportado por una tediosa hora la plática del mayor acerca de artefactos muggles.

— ¿Y con quién estas Harry?

Harry no supo que contestar

—No estarás solo ¿verdad? No después de que Sirius Black escapó.

"El no está solo"

 **"** **Nosotros no contamos"**

—Escucha no debería ser yo el que te lo dijera, pero Sirius Black esta con quien tú sabes, él…esta buscándote… creo que mejor vienes con migo…

Harry hizo una mueca, aunque el Sr Weasley no la vio.

— ¿Ahora se dedica a molestar jóvenes Weasley?


	40. Mansión Malfoy

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Estar en la casa principal de los Malfoy había resultado extraño, sin mencionar que Draco había estado encantado con encontrar a Harry al día siguiente en la enorme mansión.

Su padre Lucius Malfoy estaba interesado en Harry, después de todo, no muchos le quitaban al patriarca Malfoy uno de sus elfos domésticos, cuando se lo comentó de forma sutil a Harry, éste solo había sonreído con inocencia.

 _"_ _Esto es fantástico"_

"Si pudiéramos estar aquí por siempre"

 **"** **Sería maravilloso"**

—Disfrútenlo porque falta poco para terminar las vacaciones— Susurro Harry mientras se hundía un poco más en la tina llena de burbujas.


	41. En el tren

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

Notas de autor

El día de ayer no tuve Internet, así que ahora he subido el capitulo de hoy (Que es éste) y el de ayer (Mansión Malfoy).

* * *

El tren se detuvo en medio de las vías, todos se miraron entre sí nerviosos por lo que pudiese estar pasando, el aire se volvió tan frio que vapor salía de las bocas de los estudiantes.

Todo se volvió silencioso

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió lentamente cuando una criatura horrible entro por ella, Draco, Vicent y Goyle apuntaron con sus varitas a pesar de no saber que hechizo lanzar.

Harry cayó al suelo con sus facciones deformadas y gritando terriblemente. Las voces; un lio de palabras incomprensibles.

El Señor que se encontraba aparentemente dormido se levanto gritando "Expecto Patronum"


	42. El señor misterioso

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó, todos le miraban preocupados.

Especialmente Draco y el Sr. Misterioso.

— ¡Harry! —Exclamo el de cabellos rubios

 **"** **Qué demonios fue eso"**

 _"_ _Lo importante es que estamos vivos"_

"Por poco y no salimos de ésta"

— ¿Estás bien? —Harry miro al mayor con curiosidad. Éste le tendía una barra de chocolate, la cual acepto gustoso mientras asentía.

"¡Chocolate!"

—Es extraño que los dementores ataquen así, es una suerte que estés bien.

 **"** **Que tranquilizante"** susurró molesta roja

—Es mejor que vayas a la enfermería cuanto antes— dijo preocupado el mayor cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación; habían llegado.


	43. Preocupado

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

—Nunca había escuchado un grito tan horrible Albus

—Me temo que el pequeño Harry ha sufrido mucho Remus

El mayor se mostro consternado, él había desaparecido después de la muerte de sus amigos creyendo que Harry estaría en buenas manos, no podía creer que lamentaría su decisión años mas tarde.

—Pero es su familia ¿cómo es posible?

—Harry no está con sus familiares, él está en un orfanato—el viejo mago se veía triste.

—Pero tú me contaste que estaba con su familia como…

—Me entere en cuanto se mando su carta Remus—interrumpió— también para mí fue una sorpresa


	44. Niñez

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 _"_ _jo, que tenemos ahí"_

"Draco y Pansy"

 **"** **Sentados en un árbol"**

"Besándose"

Draco y Pansy Parkinson le veían con sus mejillas rojas y con una mirada llena de pánico.

Ya había pasado el toque de queda, así que los tortolitos pensaban que todos estaban dormidos.

Pero no Harry.

Tal vez ya estaban dejando la niñez atrás, el podía ser muy maduro e ir directamente a su habitación…

—Así que ustedes dos…—dejo la oración al aire viendo como los niños se ponían más rojos, para diversión de él— ¿Son novios? ¿Y se quieren? ¿Y se aman?

…Bueno, tal vez no.


	45. Boggart

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

El Boggart expone tu peor miedo.

Por esa razón se formo al final de la fila.

Para no estar frente a la criatura.

Fue al final de la clase cuando su profesor lo encontró mirando el armario. Todos se habían ido.

— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Harry lo pensó por unos minutos. ¿Cuál sería su peor miedo? Y asintió al profesor de defensa.

Cuando el boggart salió del armario, le sorprendió ver a un niño de cuatro años mirándolo seriamente, se sorprendió… y el profesor también.

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunto el pequeño.

—Riddikulus—susurró

El niño sonrió mientras comía una paleta.

"Era necesario" pensó


	46. Partido con dementores

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Harry despertó en la enfermería, había muchas golosinas en su mesita y frente a él estaba Albus Dumbledore mirándolo atentamente.

 _"Que miedo"_

— ¿Que paso?

—Fuiste atacado por dementores mi niño

 **"Y dale con el apodo"**

— Hable con el profesor Lupin, y pensamos que es mejor que empieces a tomar clases para el hechizo contra los dementores, por tu seguridad.

Harry solo pudo asentir, aun confundido por la repentina visita la cual había sido algo… escalofriante.

"Solo espero y no hayamos perdido el partido"

Harry solo pudo darle la razón, no soportaría las quejas de sus compañeros sin hechizar a alguien.


	47. Remus Lupin

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **Remus Lupin**

* * *

El profesor Lupin era un mago extraño, muchas veces capto su mirada en clases, aun cuando no era necesario.

Su mirada siempre estaba perturbada por la tristeza.

Una tristeza que él no comprendía.

Su jefe de casa le tenía cierta manía; se había dado cuenta. Aunque no podía comprender por qué.

Tampoco que le interesara.

"Pero esos ojos"

 **"Nos tendrá lástima?"**

 _"El estaba ahí cuando nos ataco el dementor"_

Tal vez era eso, y por alguna razón, eso enojo a Harry

No le gustaba que le tuviesen lástima.

El no era un ser inferior para que sintieran lástima por él.


	48. Encantamiento patronus

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

—Al final decidimos pedir al ministerio un dementor para practicar— éste se encontraba detrás de una extraña jaula sin la oportunidad de acercarse demasiado.

El ambiente era tenso

—tienes que pensar en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas, aferrarte a él y pronuncia el encantamiento

"¡oh! estamos tan jodidos"

Harry solo pudo asentir mientras pensaba. No tenía muchos recuerdos felices, y los que tenía estaban empañados por la tristeza.

Teniendo uno en mente pronuncio el hechizo —expectrum patronum

Después de varias horas, él era totalmente incapaz de incluso sacar la más leve luz.

Termino por agotar sus recuerdos.

 _"_ _Estamos perdidos"_


	49. ¿Con quién hablas?

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 _"_ _Cuando fueron a comprar dulces y todo termino en…"_

—Ya lo intente—Harry dijo entre dientes. La situación había resultado tan frustrante que se había olvidado que no estaba solo.

"¿Y cuando fueron de excursión?"

—Fue de los primeros…—Intento relajarse… en vano.

 **"** **Porque no intentas algo diferente"**

— ¿Como que roja? —susurró enojado

 **"** **Como cuando nos libramos de ellos"**

Pronuncio el hechizo nuevamente en vano, seguía sin funcionar…

 _"_ _Tal vez si…"_

—arg…ya cállense…—Pronuncio un poco más alto.

— ¿Con quién estás hablando Harry? —El profesor se veía realmente preocupado.

—Hablaba solo —Su mirada le dijo que Lupin no le creía.


	50. Jerarquía

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

La Jerarquía en Slytherin era estricta.

Al final estaban los mestizos, aunque si tenían poder avanzaban escalones.

Después los sangre pura con poder o riqueza.

El circulo interno se conformaba por los más destacados; con las asociaciones políticas influyentes, el que resaltaba era el líder; príncipe de Slytherin.

Pero no ese año.

Por alguna razón Draco Malfoy seguía a Harry Potter. Nadie sabía por qué.

Si el que tenía más poder seguía a otro. ¿Quién realmente manejaba la casa Slytherin?

De eso se dio cuenta Harry cuando dejo de tener dificultades en encontrar algún lugar cómodo en la sala común.


	51. Plática

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

No sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto.

Al parecer su profesor de defensa conocía mucho de su historia.

—Entonces ¿ustedes se hacían llamar los merodeadores?

—Si Harry, tu padre, unos amigos y yo— se notaba cierta tristeza en su voz—James era muy valiente y Peter….bueno era un poco miedoso pero fue un amigo muy leal.

 **"** **¿Por qué nos cuenta esto?"**

"No tiene caso pensar más allá"

No serviría de nada pensar lo que pudo haber sucedido.

No quería deprimirse y si escuchando al profesor Lupin, éste le dejaba en paz… Por el, estaba bien.

 _"_ _Bueno, más o menos"_


	52. Mapa del merodeador

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **"** **Se ve muy sucio"**

"Nos timaron" 

Los gemelos colocaron su varita y recitaron —Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas

"¡Woah!"

 _"_ _¡Es fantástico!"_

 **"** **¡Lo que podemos hacer con esto!"**

Ante él una hoja con el mapa de Hogwarts y sus habitantes en tiempo real se apreciaba.

Obviamente se había quedado sin palabras, mientras que los chicos pelirojos frente a él le miraban con enormes sonrisas.

—Considérenlo hecho— menciono con un hilo de voz.

Después de todo hacerse pasar por uno de ellos en el examen de pociones; que era en parejas, con poción multijugos ya no sonaba tan mal.


	53. Traición de Black

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Fue una plática casual entre su profesora de transformaciones y el profesor de defensa, mientras que el caminaba casualmente hacia la biblioteca… claro que él no era una persona de chismes…

—Deberíamos comentárselo a Harry

…Pero eso llamo terriblemente su atención.

—No, Remus, Albus dijo que no sería conveniente que Harry se enterara que Black es su padrino

"¡Santo Merlin!"

 _"_ _Es Inaudito"_

"¿Qué?"

"¡Tu padrino mato a nuestros padres!"

"Nuestro padrino….y eso ¿Qué?"

 _"_ _¡Nos traiciono!"_

"Ya habíamos hablado sobre esa cosa del pasado… que no importa"

 **"** **Pero esto podría ser una excusa perfecta"** señalo contenta roja

"Oh tienes razón" reflexionó.


	54. La Rata

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Pensaba que todo mundo le ocultaba cosas…

Que Draco y Pansy salían…

Que la casa de Slytherin le seguía fielmente…

 **"** **¿Quién no se daría cuenta?"**

 _"_ _Pues Harry no"_

"Shh, intento pensar"

Que su padrino era Black…

Que Lupin le ocultaba que sucedía cuando se ausentaba en clases…

Un sinfín de cosas pasaban sin que se diera cuenta.

Así que cuando vio el nombre de Peter Pettegrew en el mapa, pensó en que casualmente no lo mencionaría.

Por lo menos hasta que Draco lo descubrió cargando una jaula para ratas.

El era tan molesto cuando no obtenía las respuestas que quería…


	55. Grimm

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Tenían a la rata, la atraparon mientras casualmente caminaban en los jardines del colegio, parecía que quería escapar.

Draco tenía una cara de asco total mientras la sujetaba de su regordeta cola, Harry intentaba sacar la jaula de su bolsillo para agrandarla. La rata chillaba terriblemente.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de ponerla en resguardo un perro enorme y de color negro salió de la nada y agarro a Draco del pie para llevarlo debajo del sauce boxeador, Harry más impresionado que molesto los siguió.

 _"_ _¿Por qué las cosas siempre se nos complican?"_

"¡Tú eres complicado!"

 _"_ _¡No hay tiempo para esto!"_


	56. La casa de los gritos

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Estando dentro de lo que parecía ser una casa, Harry miro a Draco temblando de miedo mientras una rata corría por las esquinas del lugar, el hombre Sirius Black se encontraba apuntándole con la varita para regresarlo a su humanidad.

Snape entro justo cuando Petegrew regresó a su tamaño normal, pero por alguna rencilla estúpida de ambos, la rata había escapado.

 **"** **¡Esto no la pagan!"**

 _"_ _¡Snape tiene la culpa!"_

"¡Sí, el entro y la dejo escapar, lo vi!"

Harry hirvió con una peculiar ira fría.

 _"_ _extraño, lo sé"_

No que le molestara el tonto de Pettigrew…pero ya tenía sus planes.


	57. Patronum

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Los habían descubierto, Dobby llevo a Black cerca del lago y regreso por Harry, cuando ambos llegaron muchos dementores estaban alrededor del mayor, en esta ocasión no mandaría a Dobby, eso sería fatal.

Los dementores podrían ser demasiado peligrosos, incluso para un elfo.

Solo tendría una oportunidad

No podía dejar a Black morir…

Salió del arbusto mientras pensaba en algo nuevo

El aria pagar a Snape, después a Sirius por ser un idiota Gryffindor

Eso le aria muy feliz

 **"** **Tal vez demasiado"**

Una bruma de color negro salió de su varita… la forma: un Nundu, con su aliento; matando dementores.


	58. Un perro y un viejo muy viejo

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Un perro y un viejo muy viejo

* * *

—Ahora que se sabe que Black es inocente podré ir con él, por ser mi padrino—Afirmo Harry

Dumbledore se sorprendió por la afirmación del pequeño. Estaban en la oficina del director.

—Lo siento mi niño, pero Black no es legalmente libre aún.

"¡Ese apodo!"

—Para eso están nuestras memorias, de tres personas que vieron a Pettegrew— Dijo apretando la mandíbula.

—Las memorias pueden ser falsificadas, no podrán creernos Harry

— ¿Y el Veritaserum?

—No habría tiempo, le darán el beso a Sirius antes de que pueda hablar

 **"** **¡Que se joda!"**

 _"_ _Grr ¡Al final trabajamos para nada!"_

Harry esperaría la revancha.


	59. Serpiente bicolor

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Serpiente bicolor

* * *

— ¿Profesor Snape, puedo hablar con usted?

— ¿Qué sucede Potter?

—Es algo importante…

—Sin rodeos, ¿Qué pasa? —El profesor empezó a molestarse

 _"_ _Sabía que no le agradábamos"_

"Pero eso a que nos conteste así de mal…"

 **"** **Aún no se da cuenta de lo que sucede aquí"**

"O de lo que sucederá"

— ¿Puede hacer un juramento inquebrantable? En verdad es muy, muy importante…

—Ya suéltelo Potter, no tengo su tiempo

—Entonces me retiro… buenas noches profesor

El profesor gruño molesto —Esta bien Potter, ¿Qué quiere?

Harry miro al profesor con una sonrisa escalofriante "Esa noche se divertiría mucho"

 **"** **¡Qué empiece el juego!"**

* * *

Primero que nada, lamento la tardanza, he estado algo ocupada con la universidad y otros asuntos familiares, pero por fin me doy el tiempo de seguir publicando, y esperemos que siga así hasta que termine éste año en la historia. O hasta que termine de publicar lo que tengo adelantado.

Espero que les este agradando la historia, y atesoro a todos aquellos que dejan un review con sus comentarios, los tomo mucho en cuenta para futuros capítulos. O para revisar anteriores por algunas faltas o ese tipo de cosas.

Sin más me despido y que tengan una bonita noche.


	60. Regreso

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Regreso

* * *

En el compartimiento todos guardaban silencio por la tensión que se sentía en el aire.

"Todo salió mal este año"

"¡Ni siquiera sabemos que paso con Voldemort!"

 _"_ _Parece ser que nos abandonó"_

"Y para colmo, Black no nos sacará del orfanato"

 **"** **Eso era lo importante"**

En cuanto bajaron del tren, se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba algo ansioso

— ¿Vendrás con migo a la mansión?

Harry pensó un momento —No, Draco, habla primero con tu padre, averigua la verdad de lo que piensa de mí. Mándame una carta después.

Draco asintió conociendo lo cauteloso que Harry era con su padre.


	61. El Sr Tom Riddle

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

El Sr. Tom Riddle

* * *

Varios días después, Harry bajó por las escaleras del orfanato, aquellas por las cual tiro al mocoso el año pasado.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a un hombre al pie de las mismas, vestía un smoking negro con corbata y zapatos costosos.

—Buenas tardes, Harry

"Y tú, ¿Quién eres?"

Harry entrecerró los ojos solo para después abrirlos con sorpresa.

— ¿Tom?

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué?"_**

—Oh casualmente pasaba por aquí, y decidí adoptar a un pobre niño desamparado— dijo teatralmente—Así que vámonos.

Harry se quedo en silencio por el shock, pero hizo lo que le dijo sin chistar.

 _"_ _¡Regrésale el diario!"_

"¡Cierto!"

* * *

Es curioso que cuando escribí notas al final del capítulo "serpiente bicolor" no recordé que faltaban solo dos capítulos más para terminar el año, a pesar de que esta nota la escribí poco después que la anterior, y a pesar de que ustedes lo leerían dos días después, me dio algo de gracia, pero como ya había publicado el capitulo anterior, decidí dejarlo así.

Por lo menos el próximo año llegara mañana, como vieron Harry empezó a cambiar poco a poco, igualmente a partir de aquí cambia un poco la historia, respecto al canon, aunque es hasta el quinto año que empezará a separarse totalmente de la historia original. ¿Y por qué les cuento esto? Pues porque me siento culpable por ausentarme tantos días, así que les doy un pequeño mini spoiler. Que al final dice algo, pero no mucho. Para que puedan seguir disfrutando de la lectura.


	62. Sueño

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Sueño

* * *

—Es necesario Pettegrew.

—Mi señor, pero están pensando cancelar el torneo…como…

Una serpiente pasó por entre las piernas de un señor que Harry no conocía.

—Oh Nagini nos tiene importantes noticias, al parecer tenemos un… invitado, Peter hay que darle una bienvenida…

—¡Abada Kedavra!

Harry se levanto de la cama agitado, el sueño había parecido demasiado real. Respiro profundamente antes de volver a acostarse, notando que ya estaba amaneciendo.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?

"Fue un sueño, negra"

 _"O una pesadilla"_

Se recargo en la mullida cama, recordando que estaba en la mansión Riddle.

Al menos no estaba en el orfanato.

* * *

¿Me creen que pensaba que era Domingo?


	63. La casa de las sombras

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

La casa de las sombras

* * *

Hace varios días había llegado a la mansión.

Al principio le pareció un lugar algo lúgubre, pero con el pasar de los días se encariño con el lugar.

Tom le había comprado ropa nueva, tanto muggle como mágica.

También se había hecho cargo de sus útiles escolares, alegando que ahora era algo así como su hijo.

En total se había hecho cargo de él, cosa que, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría, le agradecía.

Plata, Negra y Roja adoraban a Tom Riddle. Alias; Lord Voldemort. Pues él había hecho mucho más por ellos, que los amigos de sus padres.


	64. Viaje

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Viaje

* * *

Ese día se levantó muy temprano a petición de Tom. El cual le llevo hacia fuera de la mansión y de ahí a un claro en el que había un extraño y viejo zapato de tacón, Harry miro inquisitoriamente al Lord oscuro. Aunque este no le regreso la mirada.

Cuando lo tomaron, sintió un repentino jalón desde el ombligo y muchas vueltas, antes de terminar dolorosamente en el suelo. La risa de Tom Riddle tras él.

—Siempre es divertido ver la primera vez en un traslador.

Harry le ignoro para ver un mar de casas de campaña frente a él.


	65. Final de Quidditch

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Final de Quidditch

* * *

Él se consideraba una persona fanática del Quidditch. No como Plata y Roja que en más de una ocasión les habían fastidiado regañándole a él y a Negra cuando hablaban del famoso deporte. Pero aún ellas tenían que admitir que la mundial de Quidditch había sido increíble.

—Vámonos —menciono Tom Riddle cuando terminó el partido.

Harry vio a Draco molestarse con su padre porque, al igual que ellos, ya se iban. Harry simplemente siguió al mayor.

Al día siguiente mientras iba en el expreso de Hogwarts leyó en el profeta que la marca tenebrosa había aparecido al final del partido.


	66. En Hogwarts

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

En Hogwarts

* * *

Harry entro a los dormitorios de Slytherin, la cual compartía con Draco Malfoy.

—Hable con mi padre —Soltó de repente su compañero de habitación —Me dijo que veía con buenos ojos mi amistad contigo.

Harry asintió lentamente

—También me dijo que te vio en la mansión del Lord.

Harry suspiro dramáticamente —El me adoptó en las vacaciones —Soltó.

Draco hizo un sonido estrangulado, mientras le veía con los ojos abiertos. Harry simplemente se acostó a dormir. Sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo.

Después de ese día Draco lo trataba como a la realeza. Lo cual seguían los demás Slytherin.

No resulto tan malo.


	67. Las tres escuelas

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Las tres escuelas

* * *

 _"¡Esto es increíble!"_

"Quiero uno de esos caballos"

 **"¡Sí! Se ven tan imponentes"**

Cuando llegaron las dos escuelas Harry simplemente pudo observar maravillado como pasaba todo.

"El barco se veía tan impresionante"

En la cena de esa noche, cuando se presentaron las dos escuelas Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el mensaje sobre el torneo de los tres magos, después de todo el no podría participar.

"Y cancelaron los partidos de Quidditch"

 _"Pero a cambio de eso podremos ver a tres estudiantes enfrentarse a peligrosas pruebas"_

 **"Tal vez alguno muera en el intento"**

Harry simplemente asintió en comprensión.


	68. El torneo de los tres magos

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

El torneo de los tres magos

* * *

Había dos simples reglas para poder participar en el torneo.

Tener más de 17 años, y pertenecer a alguna de las tres escuelas.

Pero debido a la primera regla, él había soportado escuchar por largo tiempo a numerosos alumnos quejarse sobre este impedimento.

Tantos que ya estaba totalmente cansado del asunto.

 **"Sobre todo porque no podemos participar"**

No que él quisiera hacerlo.

Cuando Blaise Zabini iba a quejarse por decima vez en media hora, el simplemente le lanzo un hechizo para cerrar su boca por algún tiempo.

Toda la sala común quedo en silencio.

Todos habían comprendido la nueva regla.


	69. Alastor Moddy

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Alastor Moddy

* * *

Harry simplemente le había adorado.

Sus materias eran prácticas.

No le idolatraba, como a la mitad de las personas que conocía.

Y su sentido del humor era bastante bizarro.

 **"Y su primera clase fue fenomenal"**

Si él fuera mujer y tuviera como 70 años más, se casaría con él.

En realidad no lo aria.

 _"Sería extraño"_

"Y muy, muy grotesco"

Lo único que sabía era que ese profesor era el mejor que habían tenido desde que él había entrado al colegio. Después de Lupin. Pues a pesar de sus charlas extrañas había sido un buen profesor.

Los cuatro estaban contentos.


	70. Luna Lovegood

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Luna Lovegood

* * *

Luna era una extraña chica que había conocido hace pocos segundos. Pero a pesar de eso estaba seguro que había dejado cierta huella en él.

Y simplemente con unas pocas palabras.

—Estás tan cuerdo como yo

 **"Si fuera así ¿habría que preocuparse por ella?"**

 _"Si fuera así, ella no estaría aquí"_

"Tal vez en un hospital psiquiátrico"

Pensó que ella estaba equivocada. Hasta que la escucho hablar de seres fantásticos inexistentes o criaturas extrañas con nombres extraños.

Desde ese momento empezó a cuestionar más su cordura.

 **"Después de todo que alguien como ella"**

"Te diga esas palabras"

 _"Es de preocuparse"_


	71. Draco Malfoy y los gemelos Weasley

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Draco Malfoy y los gemelos Weasley

* * *

No tenía claro cómo él, les había convencido, pero ahora Draco Malfoy estaba enfrente del cáliz de fuego, con los hermanos Weasley… con una poción para la edad.

Los tres se veían decididos y confiados.

Según los rumores Draco había perdido una apuesta, aunque nadie estaba exactamente seguro de nada.

Se la tomaron cuando contaron hasta tres y entraron al círculo que marcaba la edad. Todos sostuvieron el aliento.

Repentinamente salieron empujados por la fuerza del cáliz con el cabello blanco y una barba bastante larga.

Harry simplemente pudo reír ante eso.

Solo esperaba que Lucius Malfoy ignorara el asunto.


	72. Y los elegidos son

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Los elegidos son…

* * *

Fleur Delacour…

Viktor Krum…

Cedric Diggory…

Y también Harry Potter.

El director se veía furioso.

El entro a la habitación con los demás participantes en silencio. Consternado ante lo sucedido.

Las voces calladas, en espera a lo que sucedería después. Alertas ante cualquier peligro.

Él tendría que participar, a pesar de que no había puesto su nombre en el cáliz. Eso estaba decidido.

El intento tranquilizarse, tendría que buscar a la persona que había puesto su nombre, pues él no había sido.

Dio un suspiro cansado, él pensaba que tendría un año tranquilo.

Decidió que mandaría una carta a Tom.

* * *

Adoro a todos los que me han mandado reviews con sus comentarios, pero le dedico éste capítulo especialmente a Christine C. No es una especie de burla o algo así, pero me encanto que ella comentara especialmente sobre la historia, y a pesar de que no diré por que Harry entro al torneo, hasta más adelante, me agrado especialmente su comentario, pues puedo decir que me alegro el día. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios.

Solo como nota adicional, la historia ya está escrita hasta empezar el año cinco de Harry.

Y que todos mis lectores tengan un bonito día :)


	73. Mentiroso, Luna y los Slytherin

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Mentiroso, mentiroso…Luna y los Slytherin

* * *

Los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff le odiaban por lo sucedido.

Los Ravenclaw estaban recelosos.

Los Slytherin estaban extasiados, uno de su casa podría alcanzar la gloria eterna. Y que fuera el rey de la casa Slytherin; como habían decidido llamarlo, les hacía sentirse jubilosos.

Draco Malfoy solo le pregunto una vez si él había puesto su nombre en el cáliz. Y le creyó cuando el negó haberlo hecho.

Luna ni siquiera preguntó, ella comprendía que él no había hecho tal cosa. Aunque Harry no entendía cómo lo sabía.

El que lo llevaba peor era Ron Weasley, aunque no comprendía el por qué.


	74. Mortífago

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

 _Escritura en cualquier superficie_

* * *

Mortífagos

* * *

Una carta/nota de Tom había llegado esa mañana.

"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Nada, solo seguir actuando"

 **"Pero… recuerda; no nos gusta ser ignorantes"**

 _"Yo digo que hagamos lo que nos dicen, pero no nos quedaremos sin nada que hacer, después de todo nadie nos manda"_

"¡Ni siquiera Voldemort! Ja, ja, ja"

La carta/nota decía:

 _Solo sigue la corriente_

Más tarde esa noche, su padrino Sirius le explicó sobre los mortífagos y que posiblemente había uno en Hogwarts.

Harry decidió entrar al mismo juego, después de todo, el no era ni un idiota ignorante o un tonto peón para no hacer nada.


	75. Primera prueba

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Primera prueba

* * *

Luna había llegado con un extraño comentario.

 _"Como siempre que hablamos con ella"_

—Debes ser muy valiente para enfrentarte a un temible dragón.

Harry no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber a qué se refería la extraña chiquilla.

 _"¡¿Cómo?!"*_

Pensó en difundir la noticia a Cedric, pero después de pensarlo un poco decidió callar. Después de todo, los Slytherin aprecian cualquier ventaja que podrían tener.

Además podría considerarse una venganza por esos malos y feos botones, que ya le tenían cansado.

Solo esperaba que Luna no mencionase nada al otro competidor.

 **"¡Un dragón!"**

—Arg, ya te habías tardado— exclamó molesto.

* * *

*Hablan Plata y negra al mismo tiempo.

Buenas noches queridos lectores, la semana pasada me abstuve de publicar capítulos pues estaba en temporada de parciales, asimismo quiero mencionar que seguiré publicando la historia, sin más espero y les haya agradado éste capítulo.


	76. Dragón

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Dragón

* * *

La criatura era inmensa.

 **"Es increíblemente hermosa"**

"Mira esos dientes"

 _"Mira esos picos"_

 **"Sus hermosos ojos"**

 _"Recuerda como lo planeamos, sin distracciones"_

 _"_ Ahh! Nos quema!" aúllo paranoica

 **"No, no lo hizo"**

 _"Pero por poco"_

Harry había invocado su escoba, pues el colacuerno húngaro resistía casi cualquier hechizo, y él tenía que aparentar ser un ignorante; pues quería que todo saliese bien esa vez.

Cuando levanto el huevo en la arena, todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos.

 **"Que habrá pasado con el dragón"**

"Espero y esté muy lejos de nosotros"

 **"Yo quería tocarlo"**

 _"Nosotros no"_ Exclamaron Harry, Plata y negra preocupados.


	77. Noticias no masculinas

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Noticias no masculinas

* * *

—Slytherin se identifica por muchos apelativos, pero uno de ellos es la elegancia, así que por ni un solo motivo quiero que traigan vergüenza a esta casa— Snape dijo mortalmente serio—Así que en el baile de navidad no quiero que ustedes, trogloditas; se comporten como animales.

 ** _"¿baile?"_** pensaron los cuatro asustados.

Ellos no sabían bailar y eso era totalmente inaceptable. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Todos los integrantes de ésta casa tomaran clases particulares para aprender, o refinar sus movimientos de baile, todo tiene que salir perfecto.

Harry miro divertido como el profesor reprimió un escalofrió al cruzar sus miradas.


	78. Chicas para el baile

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Chicas para el baile

* * *

A pesar de que era obligatorio para los participantes del torneo abrir el baile de navidad, Harry no estaba especialmente preocupado.

Era obvio que Draco iría con Pansy. Pero él no tenía pareja. Y dado que había estado ocupado, no había encontrado una.

Además varias chicas habían querido ir con él. Pero sus intentos de coqueteo habían sido bastante descarados. El pensó que iría solo al baile… por lo menos así era hasta que vio a una chica solitaria en los jardines.

 **"Bueno ¿Por qué no hacerlo?"**

 _"Además ella es agradable"_

"Y nunca nos ha hecho nada malo, ¡la aprobamos!"


	79. El baile

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

El baile

* * *

Todo había sido bastante gracioso desde que los participantes del torneo entraron al gran salón.

Luna había estado hermosa, y sus aretes de rábano le habían dado un toque de locura al asunto.

"La reacción de los cuervos fue épica"

Harry sonrió ante eso, ¿Quién diría que la casa de Ravenclaw pudieran mostrar esas caras de confusión total?

Curiosamente Draco solo había negado con la cabeza; bastante divertido con el asunto…

 _"El ya conoce nuestras excentricidades"_

Y ella había sido bastante agradable, dejando pasar sus delirios de locura siempre que aparecían.

 **"Admitiré que en eso, se parece al chico Malfoy"**

* * *

¡Y sí, la chica es Luna! ¿Quién creían que estaría en los jardines del colegio en pleno diciembre?

Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, regularmente no pregunto cosas respecto a la historia pero ¿Desearían un romance?

No se enfocará en eso, sería algo parecido a como quedaron Draco y Pansy, raramente mencionado, tal vez. Como pueden ver ésta es una historia un poco… ¿curiosa? La verdad estoy un poco atorada en el quinto año, en presentar a Dolores Umbridge y eso.

Regresando a lo del romance, puede quedar un Slash o no, o puede que termine la historia de Harry en Hogwarts, lo cual equivaldría al final de la historia, (o por lo menos eso tengo contemplado) y se puede hacer una secuela para aquellos que desean un pequeño romance, en lo personal creo que sería algo divertido de hacer, digo, son prácticamente cuatro personalidades diferentes, enamoradas de una persona, ¿Qué puede pasar?

En verdad espero sus comentarios respecto a esto.

Para Crhistine C y The mad doll, gracias por su review, me agrada que les esté gustando la historia y adivinaron, la chica era Luna, ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Para mi lectora anónima Kotte, regularmente actualizo de lunes a sábado, al menos de que no tenga tiempo o se me atraviese alguna situación (como parciales y eso). Lo siento RBK16 no es mi intención preocupar a nadie, pero ya estoy actualizando normalmente, o lo más normal que puedo.

Escribo esto por mero entretenimiento y como ejercicio de creatividad, las cuales subo para compartirlas, la verdad no esperaba que siguieran mucho ésta historia en particular, pues estaba pensada para pocos capítulos, ¿Por qué digo esto? Porque se siente bonito ver que ya llevo 79 capítulos publicados (y los que faltan) y que haya lectores que siguen ésta historia y aun más mandando sus opiniones. A pesar de que cada capítulo tenga 100 palabras y que obviamente son cortitos, forman una historia que les guste a tantas personas.

Solo me dieron ganas de compartir con ustedes un momento personal.

Así que, tengan una agradable tarde y un bonito inicio de semana.


	80. Huevo dorado

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Huevo dorado

* * *

El sonido era tan terrible que se tapo los oídos lo más fuerte que podía.

Estaba en el baño de prefectos, cortesía de un chico que le había prestado la llave de dicho baño, era la primera vez que abría el huevo, pues no había dejado que otra persona estuviera presente cuando lo hiciera; la desconfianza de Slytherin tal vez.

 _"¡Ya ciérralo!"_

Antes de poder hacerlo, un brusco movimiento mando el huevo al fondo de la pequeña piscina; que servía de tina de baño. Fue ahí cuando una canción hermosa salió de dicho huevo deleitando con su música a Harry.

* * *

y sigue la pregunta ¿Quieren que Harry tenga pareja?

Sin más, que tengan una bonita tarde.


	81. Felicidad

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Felicidad

* * *

Dumbledore no era un hombre feliz.

Su chico, no era el chico dorado que buscaba, era… más bien plateado. Cosa que lamentaba profundamente.

El niño había llenado sus expectativas sus primeros años… ahora estaba confundido, el comportamiento del chico el año pasado no fue agradable.

Cuando Remus le había preguntado sobre el niño, el solo tuvo la opción de mentir, pues él conocía lo que sucedía desde hace tiempo. Aunque no tanto como quisiera.

También le había molestado la actitud de Sirius, nada que un confundus ni un obliviate no pudieran arreglar.

Pero aún así Dumbledore no era alguien feliz.

* * *

Y seguimos con la pregunta ¿Desean alguna pareja con Harry? Y ¿desean que sea Slash o no? éste será el último capítulo que pregunte, sin embargo esperare hasta el sábado, para decidir, he recibido buenas respuestas y opiniones que están ayudando un poco,asi que a pesar del medio bloqueo que tuve recientemente, quiero terminar la historia lo antes posible, y que solo quede en publicarla.

Sin más que tengan una bonita noche.


	82. El lago

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

El lago

* * *

Con ayuda de Draco y Luna, había encontrado una manera de entrar al lago sin ahogarse.

 _"Las branquialgas son bastante útiles"_

"Aunque saben horribles"

Ahora se encontraba nadando hacia una ciudad en el fondo del lago negro, buscando algo que posiblemente le fue quitado más temprano ese día.

Aunque no sabía que era exactamente.

Grande fue su sorpresa encontrar a Draco, amarrado de un tobillo al fondo del mar.

Sin demorarse tanto mando un hechizo para cortar el lazo y regresar a la superficie.

Gano el primer lugar, dejando a una pequeña niña atrás.

Y claro que no se arrepentía.


	83. Problemas

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Problemas

* * *

No se arrepentía de dejar a una pequeña niña atrás.

Ahora, el director de Hogwarts estaba en problemas, pues fue de él la idea de nadar en el lago negro en esa época del año.

Sabiendo que una de las participantes era mitad vela.

La chica no termino la prueba.

Pero eso no fue lo peor.

La niña entro al agua helada, bajo un encantamiento que la puso en un sopor momentáneo.

La pequeña, que es hermana de la participante, y obviamente también mitad vela, casi se ahogó.

Simplemente Harry se rió de la situación.

Esos eran problemas de Dumbledore.

* * *

Para quienes no lo recuerden las velas son de fuego, y a pesar de que Fleur no me cae mal, al contrario (he leído algunos fic de este personaje que me gustaron mucho) son cosas que tenían que pasar.


	84. Sueños

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Sueños

* * *

Harry se levanto en un sobresalto, estaba sudando y las manos le temblaban levemente.

"¿Que. Fue. Eso?"

 _"Otro sueño de esos"_

 **"Últimamente tenemos muchos de esos"**

Harry cerró los ojos, y se volvió a recostar en la cama, mirando hacia arriba, aun sentía espasmos en el cuerpo, se removió un poco incomodo.

Soñar con que Voldemort torturaba y mataba gente no era bueno.

No después de que era consciente que él no lo podía hacer.

"Qué puedes decir, tenemos nuestra vena sádica"

 _"Una que no hemos explotado"_

"Y eso pone a roja insoportable a veces"

La vida no era justa.

* * *

Quiero mencionar que ahora es el último día que tomare en cuenta sus opiniones por lo del tema anterior. Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que opinaron sobre el tema, creo que ya tengo una decisión sobre el rumbo que tomara la historia. Aunque no mencionare que camino tomaré…igual cambie de opinión en lo que resta del día. Que ya es poco. Pero de una cosa pueden estar seguros, el próximo año de Harry puede traer algunas pocas sorpresas.

Sin más, les deseo una agradable noche.


	85. El laberinto

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

El laberinto

* * *

Harry miro consternado el gran laberinto frente a él, era enorme.

Por suerte el sería el primero en entrar.

Miro como Dumbledore no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Parece un viejito loco"

 _"Es…como una vieja cabra loca"_

 **"Una vieja cabra loca que piensa que nos puede manipular"**

—Pues que se joda, después de lo de Sirius no pienso más darle gusto.

 **"Ya no nos sirve para nada"**

 _"No después de que nos adoptaron_ "

"Sí, ya no estamos en su jurisdicción"

 _"Exacto, ya tenemos un tutor mágico"_

Una linda voz le saco de su mente.

Era Luna deseándole suerte.


	86. Tercera prueba

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 _Escritura_

* * *

Tercera prueba

* * *

La prueba en sí, estuvo bastante fácil.

Extrañamente Victor Krum terminó con Fleur, pero a él lo paso de largo. Tardó poco tiempo en averiguar que estaba bajo la maldición imperius. Poco después se enfrentó a una criatura de la prueba, solo para perder patéticamente.

 _"Lo hizo a propósito"_

"¿Para dejarnos ganar?"

 **"No lo creo, pudimos haberlo terminado bastante rápido"**

Harry miro maravillado como un avioncito de papel voló hacia él.

Era una nota con una caligrafía prolija. Harry la reconoció de inmediato. Y una mueca iracunda adorno sus facciones.

 ** _"¡Tenemos que ganar esto!"_**

La nota decía:

 _Tienes que perder._


	87. Peleas familiares

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Peleas familiares

* * *

Harry estaba enojado, y eso era decir poco.

"¡A nosotros nadie nos manda!"

— ¿Cuándo harás lo que te digo?

 _"¡No tenemos que hacerlo!"_

—Nunca me dijiste nada… no sabía que tenías un plan

— ¡Te mande notas!

— ¡No sirvieron de nada! ¡Pues aquí estoy!

— ¡No sería tan malo si no hubieras matado al chico!

— ¡El maldito quería mi copa!

—Argg —Voldemort se agarro la cabeza desesperado, sus seguidores le miraron impresionados. —Dame tu varita.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es mía.

—Es evidencia, Dámela.

 **"No se la des"**

 _"Es nuestra"_

"Si quiere una varita que se compre otra"

—Cómprate otra, ésta es mía.

—Argg


	88. Llorando pérdidas

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Llorando pérdidas

* * *

Pudo conservar su varita… Luego de un hechizo para borrar el rastro de la misma y lanzar un poderoso hechizo de protección. El cual había aprendido en algún libro el año anterior.

Tom y él habían peleado, así que esa vez no tuvieron que fingir una pelea… en la que él saliera perdiendo.

 _"Aunque resultó en lo mismo"_

"Pero es que Tommy tiene muchos trucos"

 **"Es mayor que nosotros, eso es lógico"**

Pero como dolía…

Un grito desgarrador le saco de sus cavilaciones.

Amos Diggory lloraba a su hijo muerto.

Al final había regresado con el cuerpo de aquel chico.

* * *

Me encantan todos los comentarios que he recibido en los pasados capítulos, la verdad me han estado alegrando el día, además de que me incentivan a seguir publicando la historia, respecto al romance, no quiero mencionar nada, me siento un poco berrinchuda al respecto, pero esto lo hago por ustedes, para que les tome un poco de sorpresa, aunque ya muchos han de saber por donde irán los tiros. Solamente quiero que disfruten la historia, cuando el romance llegue, llegará, todo a su debido tiempo.

Sin más les deseo una bonita y agradable noche :D


	89. Alastor Moody

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Alastor Moody

* * *

Cuando Alastor Moody fue revelado como un mortífago usando multijugos, Harry casi se golpea la cabeza con una pared.

Lo descubrieron por una razón estúpida. Pues el mortífago, el cual se suponía que era de un rango alto, había cometido la desfachatez de chocar con algún pobre incauto y a su vez tirar la poción multijugos al piso.

El olor de esa poción era reconocible, y esa especialmente olía bastante mal. Obviamente le descubrieron.

Tiempo después cuando el hombre escapo, Harry pensó en pedirle a Tom conocer al mortifago, pues sus cualidades en clase le agradaban.

Esperaba que Tom aceptara.


	90. Ha vuelto

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Ha vuelto

* * *

 _"Nunca cumples tus promesas"_

 **"Habíamos quedado que no lo haríamos"**

— ¡Pero es que es inevitable!— Harry exclamó en la sala común. Todos le miraron de reojo.

 _"No importa, se supone que ya no le daríamos gusto a Dumbledore"_

"Ya dejen en paz al chico, estamos en la sala común, creerán que estamos locos"

Y esa fabulosa discusión era porque que hace unos momentos atrás Harry le había dicho a Dumbledore, que Voldemort había hecho un ritual con su sangre, y había vuelto.

"Aún no sé de donde sacas todas esas historias fantásticas"

—Imaginación, tal vez—dijo Harry en voz baja.


	91. Sigue muerto

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Sigue muerto

* * *

No sabía que mosca le había picado, pero el simplemente hablo por hablar.

 **"Tal vez ya te cansaste de romper tus promesas"**

—Ya olvídenlo—Harry murmuro cansado.

 _"Por lo menos te redimiste"_

"Y así simplemente nos lavamos las manos"

 _"Sobre todo porque no queremos estar en la pelea que vendrá"_

Y es que cuando había venido Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de la comunidad mágica en Inglaterra, para interrogarlo por los recientes acontecimientos, él no había podido evitar decir que un grupo de magos oscuros, que no tenían nada que ver con Voldemort, le habían atacado. Matando así a su compañero.

* * *

Quería disculparme por no haber estado actualizando la historia, he tenido algunos problemas familiares, que absorbieron todo mi tiempo. Igualmente ustedes saben que si no actualizo es por algún problema, por parciales y esas cosas, lo bueno es que ya está todo solucionado; parcialmente, y pues ya solo queda esperar lo mejor. Mientras tanto aquí les traigo otro capítulo, para todos aquellos lectores que han estado esperando.


	92. Por fin

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Por fin

* * *

Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, estaba de camino a la estación, en espera a que alguien llegara a recogerlo, pues por obvias razones no podía ir Tom por él.

"Yo sigo sin entender sus razones"

 _"Tiene que ver con un plan malvado que tiene entre manos"_

—Pero a nosotros no nos importa—Susurró molesto moreno.

Sus compañeros de vagón le miraron de reojo, menos Draco Malfoy pues ya estaba acostumbrado a lo que sucedía.

Pero a pesar de lo loco que sonase el chico, nadie dijo nada, pues era bien conocido en Slytherin quién era el nuevo padre de Harry Potter.

* * *

Les debo una disculpa enorme, por no publicar el día de ayer, en mi defensa solo dire que es curioso como tengo que acostumbrarme nuevamente a publicar todos los días.


	93. En casa

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

En casa

* * *

—Regresaste—Tom Riddle dijo molesto

—Claro, tu dijiste que era mi casa—el chico sonrió inocente—No puedo creer que sigas molesto por eso.

—Me desafiaste

—Y ganaste, estamos a mano, pareces un crío

El mayor lo fulmino con la mirada, bastante molesto con el menor, pero a pesar de todo estaba tranquilo, pues gracias a las declaraciones del chico, podría hundir a Dumbledore fácilmente.

—Aunque… te quedarás sin postre por el próximo mes—dijo el mayor antes de dar media vuelta he irse.

 **"¿Qué?"**

"El… no dijo… eso, ¿verdad?"

— ¡Me alegra que regresaras!—Gritó el mayor desde otra habitación.


	94. De regreso a

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

De regreso a...

* * *

—Puedes repetir porque estamos aquí otra vez.

—Porque según fuentes de Tom, dicen que Dumbledore vendrá por mí en estos días

"Dumbledore es el viejito que nos dice "hijo" ¿cierto?"

—Exacto

Entonces… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

— ¡Argg ya lo dije muchas veces! ¡estoy a punto de golpearme la cabeza con algo!

"Ok… puedes volver a rep…"

—Arrg—Harry estrello su cabeza en el escritorio de su habitación con fuerza.

Después de cuatro días y repetir incansablemente lo mismo una y otra y otra y otra vez, ya estaba fastidiado.

"Ya que terminaste con tu desplante de locura, ¿puedes repetirlo nuevamente?"

* * *

¡Y llegamos al quinto año! Me alegra tanto y me atemoriza un poco a la vez, pues de éste año llevo 19 capítulos escritos de muchos, en otras palabras nos acercamos a mi pequeño bloqueo, solo les diré que espero tener más capítulos escritos cuando lleguemos ahí, además de que les esperan algunas pequeñas sorpresas, espero que disfruten tanto este año como los anteriores y espero leer sus comentarios. Los cuales agradezco enormemente.


	95. Un sueño más

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Sueños

* * *

Voldemort estaba frente a él torturando algunos magos, tal vez buscando información o alguna tontería así.

—Y aquí estamos de nuevo, ¿Por qué las cosas geniales solo ocurren en sueños?

 **"Porque la vida nos odia"**

"Porque no quiere que seas feliz"

 _"No quiere que nosotros seamos felices"_

—Desearía una tortura tan super hiper mega genial como está sucediendo—En el rostro de Harry solo había anhelo, después de todo, lo de Cedric, le había recordado la emoción, ese poder en sus manos…

—Sí, la vida nos odia— declaro triste.

Lo último que vio fue a Voldemort mirarlo antes de despertar.


	96. Besos de dementor

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Besos de dementor

* * *

—Espectro patronum—El hermoso leopardo negro salió de su varita, matando a las dos criaturas frente a él.

 **"Lástima que el muggle no lo logro"** Dijo con diversión

"Eso pasa por querer pasarse con nosotros"

Estaban en un parque cuando dos dementores fueron a atacarlo, Harry no tuvo más opción que defenderse.

Cuando regreso a su habitación, le llego una notificación del ministerio. Lo cual le molesto en demasía. Pues le expulsaban del colegio.

Media hora después estaba en los asientos traseros de una limosina.

—Parece que no te puedo dejar solo por las vacaciones— dijo bastante molesto, Tom Riddle.


	97. ¿Feliz? Regreso a casa

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _Pársel  
_

* * *

¿Feliz? regreso a casa

* * *

— ¡No puedo creer que no pueda dejarte solo por dos meses!—Tom Riddle levanto los brazos exasperado.

— ¡Puedo estar solo dos meses! ¡siempre lo he estado!—reclamo el niño molesto.

—Claro, como te han atacado dementores toda tu vida

—No, pero otras cosas sí—Harry menciono con ojos entrecerrados—si te molesta tanto, pudiste dejarme en el orfana…

— _Hola pequeño_ —Interrumpió la serpiente, sabiendo que una guerra se desataría.

— _Hola Nagini_ —Contesto Harry con postura tensa.

Después ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Nagini los vio algo cansada, no creyendo en cómo podía hacerse cargo de dos crías tan infantiles.


	98. CIM

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

CIM

* * *

Antes de que empezara el juicio del Control del uso indebido de magia contra Harry Potter, el chico esperaba en una silla en un salón adjunto, estaba con un mortífago disfrazado con poción multijugos. Pues se suponía que Tom Riddle no podía ser visto en su compañía. A pesar de la discusión anterior, Harry pensaba que Tom le acompañaría.

"Es probable que tenga cosas que hacer"

 _"Cosas importantes"_

 **"Además ¿Quién lo necesita?"**

—Cierto, siempre hemos estado solos, no será diferente ahora—dijo enojado, desconcertando así al mortífago a su lado. Harry sonrío ante eso.

 **"Si ese idiota nos dice algo…"**


	99. Juicio

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Juicio

* * *

A pesar de que las cosas se veían bastante mal, fue declarado inocente, su defensor había sido Albus Dumbledore, para total desconcierto de Harry.

El asunto es, que el director y un grupo que no conocía, querían llevarlo a la fuerza a no sabía dónde, Harry estaba bastante reticente, pues experiencias previas le habían hecho desconfiar de las personas.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué quieren llevarse a la fuerza a mi protegido?—Siseo una voz masculina.

Todo el mundo se congelo en el acto. Y Harry simplemente no lo resistió.

— ¡Tom!—grito mientras corría a abrazar al mayor, bastante animado.

* * *

Buenas noches mis lectores, quería disculparme por no estar publicando, pero mi servicio de internet ha estado fallando, y apenas este día se pudo arreglar el problema. Mientras tanto a partir de ahora seguiré publicando como acostumbro, sin más les deseo que pasen una bonita y agradable noche.


	100. Grimmauld Place N12

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Grimmauld Place N. 12

* * *

"ja, ja, ja gritaste como niñita"

 _"fue muy tierno a decir verdad"_

 **"** **¿** **Puedes volver a hacerlo?"**

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar a aquellas voces en su cabeza, fue ahí cuando ante él apareció una casa bastante vieja y maltratada, entre dos edificios.

Todos entraron con un silencio sepulcral.

 **"Aww lástima que Tom no pudo venir con nosotros"**

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba en camino de su habitación, mientras todos los adultos corrían a reunirse en algún lugar.

"¡Ja! Viste la cara de Dumbledore"

 _"Sí, parecía que chupó un gran limón, o algo así"_

—Fue bastante divertido.

* * *

Yo se que los capítulos están cortos, bastante de hecho. Pero aún así no evita que me emocione al publicar el capítulo numero l00 de éste fanfic.

Qué tengan una excelente y bonita noche.


	101. Las verdades de Sirius Black

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Las verdades de Sirius Black

* * *

—Harry, ¡Albus me ha dicho cosas terribles sobre ese hombre!

— ¿Y cómo puedes creerle? ¡El solo ha hecho cosas buenas por mí!

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

A ese punto, Harry había perdido la paciencia— ¡Me saco de ese lugar! ¡Se preocupa por mí! ¡Me dio un hogar! ¡Me ha vestido! ¡Me ha alimentado! ¿Qué más quieres?

—Harry, el puede hacerte daño…

—No aceptare…—Decretó—…que hables mal, del que me ha dado más ayuda, que los amigos de mis padres.

—Si yo fuera libre…

—No, Sirius, aún si fueras libre no me iría contigo, tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste—Sentenció.


	102. Regresando al colegio

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Regreso al colegio

* * *

A Harry no se le había permitido salir de Grimmauld Place después de ese día. Tom había puesto una demanda ante Dumbledore, pues se estaba llevando a su hijo adoptivo. La cual, por contactos del viejo no estaba progresando.

 _"Por lo menos aquí no puede hacer nada"_

 **"Nada demasiado llamativo"**

"¿Y si nos cambiamos de colegio?"

"Aquí ya tenemos planes"

 _"¡Y la biblioteca de la cámara secreta es genial!"_

— ¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones?—Preguntó Draco

—Bien… demandamos a Dumbledore

Todos en el vagón se quedaron estáticos, antes de llenarlo de preguntas al respecto, impresionados por las acciones de aquella serpiente.


	103. Dolores Umbridge

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Dolores Umbridge

* * *

 _"Ella es la mujer que estuvo en nuestro juicio"_

"Si, es la inepta que quiso corrernos del colegio"

 **"¿Por qué estará aquí?**

"Tal vez para seguir atosigándonos"

Y es que Dolores Umbridge era simplemente molesta, ella era una de esas personas que simplemente odias por existir.

 **"¿Crees que podríamos acabar con ella?"**

 _"Sería divertido"_

"¿Si podemos?"

—Si las circunstancias son óptimas, claro que lo haremos—Susurró mientras miraba con una nueva luz a Dolores Umbridge, posiblemente su nueva víctima.

 _"Claro que es solo por el placer de hacerlo"_

 **"Liberar al mundo de ella podría ser gratificante"**

"Y seriamos considerados héroes"


	104. Sobrevivir

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Sobrevivir

* * *

Cuando la nueva maestra de Defensa terminó de hablar, todos quedaron en un sepulcral silencio, incluso las voces de su cabeza habían callado.

Todos la odiaban desde ese mismo momento. Podía verlo en sus expresiones. Incluso el ya la odiaba desde el juicio en su contra.

—Tenemos que volver esto a nuestro favor—escuchó a Draco susurrarle.

Harry lo considero por un momento, era obvio que en Slytherin tenían que hacerlo. En sí toda la casa de las serpientes tenía pensado algo así.

Pues ellos tenían que sobrevivir.

 _"Será difícil hacerlo cuando ella estuvo en nuestra contra, en el juicio"_


	105. Un hombre serio

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Un hombre serio

* * *

Severus Snape era un hombre serio. Incluso podría decir que malhumorado.

Pero de algo estaba totalmente seguro. La culpa lo había llevado por un mal camino. Al menos eso tenía claro.

Había jurado proteger al chico Potter, cosa que se le hizo un poco más fácil cuando quedo en Slytherin. Nadie podía sospechar de él, pero a pesar de todo, aun lo odiaba un poco. Pues él era la prueba de que su amada haya muerto. Pero él siendo un hombre serio juro protegerlo.

Cuan graciosa era la vida. ¡El no necesitaba ser protegido!

Simplemente no pudo más que suspirar.


	106. La vida es bella

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

La vida es bella para los hombres ignorantes…y también para los serios y rencorosos

* * *

Reprimiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo, Severus miró divertido como el director de Hogwarts se devanaba los sesos pensando en un plan para no continuar la mala racha de los últimos días.

El ministerio había empezado una campaña en su contra, desprestigiándolo.

Y ahora estaba pública la noticia de su demanda. De nada menos que de Tom Riddle el tutor de Harry Potter.

¿Quién era Tom Riddle? No que importara, aunque el tal Riddle era importante. Para Dumbledore.

Por lo menos podía ver al causante de su sufrimiento pasar por momentos difíciles. Después de todo el era un hombre rencoroso.


	107. Theastrales

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Theastrales

* * *

— ¿Qué son esas cosas?—Pregunto a la chica a su lado.

—Son theastrales, los ven las personas que han visto la muerte.

 _"Eso explica todo"_

"Lo que no explica es como nunca los habíamos visto"

"Siempre me distraen, por eso"

—y tu…cuando…emm

—Vi a mi madre morir cuando era más joven—Dijo la chica triste.

Por primera vez el chico se sintió mal ante la muerte de alguien.

 **"¿Quien no se sentiría así, mientras ve su mirada triste?"**

—Te preguntaría lo mismo, pero…creo que nunca me contarías—dijo la chica en voz baja y misteriosa.

"¿Creen que ella lo sepa?"

* * *

Buenas noches mis queridos lectores, antes que nada quería pedirles una gran disculpa, paso lo que temía que sucedería, los finales fueron bastante pesados, principalmente el último; que entregue el día de ayer, ¡tarde casi un mes en terminarlo!

Por suerte ya estoy libre por el momento, así que sin más demora seguiré publicando con regularidad.

Nuevamente les pido una disculpa, pero a veces el mundo real nos absorbe entre sus telarañas, que es imposible liberarse un momento.


	108. De rumores, planes y sumas inquisidoras

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

De rumores, planes y sumas inquisidoras

* * *

Todo había resultado bastante curioso, empezó con el comentario de un Slytherin, y se extendió por todo el colegio, el rumor llego a tal nivel que junto a la campaña anti Dumbledore que tenía el ministerio, empezó a subir algunos escalones.

Y eso le dio el poder a Dolores Umbridge de llegar hasta tales extremos.

"¿entonces que sigue?"

 _"Por el momento esperar"_

—Entonces éste plan funcionara, ¿estás seguro?

 **"Claro que lo estoy ¿Cuándo hemos fallado?**

"Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no nos dicen?"

 _"Oh, todo es parte del plan"_

Dumbledore quiere destruir el ministerio; era el ridículo rumor.


	109. Sybill Trelawney

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **Sybill Trelawney**

* * *

Sybill estaba llorando como toda una magdalena, y la verdad toda la situación daba cierta pena.

 _"Aunque eso no nos evite disfrutar del espectáculo"_

" **Y es que ver a esa maestra ignorante humillada, no tiene precio"**

Claro, y no desde que ella predice su muerte cada vez que se lo encuentra en los pasillos... suerte que no había tomado su clase.

"No hubiésemos soportado de ser así"

" _Tal vez es eso lo que nos impidió matarla"_

"¿Entonces ya nos dirás?"

" **No, es parte del plan"**

Harry acepto lo dicho por roja, estaba acostumbrado el actuar de sus compañeras de pensamiento.

* * *

Buenos días mis queridos lectores, tengo unos problemas con mi pc, al parecer tendré que formatearla, así que no he podido publicar con regularidad, todavia tengo que salvar otros archivos, así que aún queda trabajo por hacer, hoy he publicado desde mi tab, lo cual tarda mucho mas que si lo hiciese desde la pc, probablemente este publicando así, principalmente para no dejarlos esperando, pues se que algunos de ustedes esperan actualizaciones seguidas, por lo pronto seguire la historia en cuaderno, para ir avanzando un poco (aunque se me dificulte, por contar cada vez las palabras) sin mas distracciones, les deseo un bonito día.


	110. Arthur Weasley

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Arthur Weasley

* * *

— ¡Oh, miren es el señor Weasley!

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Harry despertó sobresaltado y lleno de sudor, no entendió lo que había sucedido. Salió a la sala común e intento relajarse. Tenía la sensación de querer morder algo urgentemente.

 _"Eso si que fue lo más extraño que hemos soñado"_

"¿Creen que nuestra forma animaga sea una serpiente?"

—No lo creo, por lo menos no que se parezca a Nagini, esto ya es otra cosa.

 _"Tenemos que averiguar qué está pasando"_

Milagrosamente el señor Arthur Weasley sobrevivió, después de que otro miembro del ministerio le encontrara casi moribundo. Por lo menos estaba vivo.

* * *

Es curioso que en éste capítulo estuviera a punto de matar al Señor Weasley, y de estar a punto, me refiero que empecé a escribir todo el asunto, en otras palabras lo maté. Pero al final pensé ¿Cómo voy a matar al señor Weasley? Es el señor Weasley, no puedo hacer eso….Y al final no lo hice, creo que al final es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no sé, lo creo un poco...(bastante)...inocente…No creo soportar matarlo...es curioso por que no todos los Weasley me agradan y menos Molly, aunque tampoco la odio...creo que está en un bonito punto casi medio.

Que pasen una agradable y bonita noche


	111. Sueños compartidos

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Sueños compartidos

* * *

Todo era extraño.

"¿Estamos en otro sueño cierto?"

 **"¡¿Cuanto más sufriremos?! Aquí sin hacer nada"** gimoteo.

Vodemort torturando a algunos magos, nuevamente…

—Esto es muy común últimamente, ¿no lo creen?

La cabeza calva de Voldemort había volteado sorpresivamente.

 _"Ese glamour me da un poco de grima"_

— ¿Harry? —Menciono el mayor

El chico se quedo mudo, incluso las voces brillaron por su ausencia unos segundos.

"Diablos ¡nos está hablando!"

 **"¡su voz seseante es genial!"**

 _"¿Por qué no habla así con nosotros?"_

— ¿Quién demonios habla?

"Somos una entidad suprema que puso sus ojos en el chico"

Oh esto iba a ser divertido…


	112. Lágrimas de cocodrilo

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

"Pensamientos"

* * *

Lágrimas de cocodrilo

* * *

—Señor, ¡están torturando a unos magos! Lo vi con mis propios ojos…

"¡somos tan fantásticos!"

Harry había ido corriendo con su jefe de casa, luego, sin explicarle nada, había exigido, entre llantos y gimoteos ver al director.

Era un buen actor, pues ahora estaba llorando terriblemente, mientras decía lo que Tom le había dicho.

Ir con Dumbledore y decirle lo que estaba viendo.

Obviamente evitando la grandiosa plática que habían tenido.

 _"Lo mejor de todo es que aún no sabemos si fue un sueño"_

 **"Saben que si se lo cree, sea cierto o no, lo hará ver aún más chiflado"**

* * *

Buenas noches queridos lectores, espero y todos ustedes estén pasando unas felices fiestas. Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo. Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que siguen ésta historia, a pesar de que no esté publicando con regularidad.

Sin más demora les mando un gran abrazo y les deseo una bonita noche.


	113. Sabe que no lo necesito

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Sabe que no lo necesito

* * *

—Entonces ¿Qué haremos en éstas clases?

—Tengo que enseñarte oclumancia, chico insolente— dijo el profesor con labios apretados.

—Lo reto a entrar en mi mente, así sabremos si necesito las clases.

El más grande le miro con sospecha; cauteloso, pero aún así sacando su varita lentamente—Legerements—susurró con voz sedosa…

Caos.

Eso era lo que el profesor vio en la mente de Harry Potter. Diversos pensamientos escuchándose simultáneamente…atacándolo, si él no lo supiera, diría que había entrado a la mente de muchas personas al mismo tiempo. Pero solo una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza ¿Quién demonios eran esos tres?

* * *

Buenas noches mis queridos lectores, les traigo aquí un nuevo capítulo. Para aquellos que se hayan preguntado qué pasaría si entraran en la mente de nuestro Harry, he aquí la respuesta.

Espero que les haya agradado y les mando gran un abrazo.


	114. Equipo inquisitorial

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Equipo inquisitorial

* * *

Después de muchos esfuerzos, habían logrado obtener una audiencia con Dolores Umbridge, Harry se resistía a vomitar en su presencia, aunque solo palabras bonitas y halagadoras salían de su boca.

—Como usted sabe, bella dama, Slytherin está a su completa disposición, después de todo, el ministerio necesita magos capacitados de su parte.

—Veo que te juzgue mal Harry—dijo con su voz chillona, pero amable—a pesar de ser un…mestizo, tienes tus prioridades en orden, creo que sería ideal capacitarlos para que me ayuden con el control del colegio.

 _"Fantástico"_

"La tenemos donde queremos"

 **"Fase dos de nuestro plan, completo"**

* * *

Buenas noches queridos lectores, primero que nada, lamento haber tardado tanto para publicar el capítulo de esta historia. Pero, por lo menos aquí está.

Soy muy mala organizando mi tiempo, además de que ya entre nuevamente a la universidad, pero, a pesar de eso quiero seguir publicando y no perder lo que tengo hasta ahora.

Así que quería comunicarles que estoy en busca de un Beta Reader. Por si hay alguien entre ustedes interesado o interesada, puede mandarme un MP.

Creo que sería todo, les agradezco profundamente su paciencia. Y espero y tengan una agradable noche.


	115. De secreto y otras verdades

**Categoría:**

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos.

 **Advertencia:**

OoC

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento

 **Notas de capítulo:**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

De secretos y otras verdades

* * *

Cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas se sintió un poco extraño, habían reunido un equipo de alumnos de Slytherin para cuidar Hogwarts. Todos eran matones, y Harry lo odiaba profundamente.

"Por suerte, logramos poner a Draco nuevamente al redil"

 _"_ _Y él lo hizo con los demás"_

 **"** **Aunque no entiendo cómo es que confiamos en ese chico"**

"Nos ahorra problemas"

 _"_ _Y no terminamos por hechizar a toda la casa"_

Por alguna razón, Harry pensaba que no era suficiente, incluso Luna se había alejado de él, eso era lo que realmente le extrañaba, pues se había acostumbrado mucho a la chica.

* * *

Notas de capítulo:

Bueno, supongo que después de tanto tiempo, estoy de nuevo aquí *mirada apenada*


	116. Las verdades de una chica

Categoría:

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos.

Advertencia

OoC

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento

Notas de capítulo:

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Las verdades de una chica

* * *

Luna podría ser muchas cosas, distraída, con una curiosidad enorme, e incluso un poco ingenua…bueno, tal vez demasiado, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que si los nargles huían despavoridos cuando veían a Harry, no era una buena señal. El era peligroso, y mucho. Por eso decidió alejarse. Gran error, ahora pensaba más en él, le miraba más y continuamente se preguntaba si estaba bien.

Harry era su único amigo, ella no podía abandonarlo, no cuando él era gentil con ella y siempre le ayudaba con sus problemas.

Pero nuevamente pensaba: Harry era realmente peligroso, ¿Qué podía hacer ella?


	117. Conexión mental

Categoría:

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos.

Advertencia

OoC

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento

Notas de capítulo:

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Conexión mental

* * *

 _"¿Dónde estamos?"_

 **"Otro sueño"**

"Pero es diferente"

—La familia de magos fue salvada—la presencia de Tom Riddle se hizo presente.

—Entonces…

—Es una conexión mental, algo bastante oportuno…

 **"¡Esto no me lo esperaba!"**

—Mi única pregunta es ¿Quiénes son ellos?

"Una entidad suprema, ya lo habíamos dicho"

—No me creerás un idiota como para creerme eso ¿Cierto?

Harry trago en seco, nunca antes alguien había llegado tan lejos, para conocer algo que él no quería revelar.

—Si te digo, tendré que matarte—un leve temblor se filtro en su voz. La sonrisa que Voldemort mostró, le dio mala espina.


	118. Las tres voces

Categoría:

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos.

Advertencia

OoC

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento

Notas de capítulo:

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Las tres voces

* * *

"Vamos, el nos agrada"

 _"Y se preocupa por nosotros"_

—No, nadie…

— ¿Desde cuándo las escuchas?—interrumpió Tom.

"Desde sus siete hermosas primaveras"

—Cállate—Harry apretó los dientes

 _"Anda, no es como si estuviéramos hablando de eso"_ Voldemort estaba atento, a pesar de que no podía ver las voces.

 **"Yo también estoy en contra"**

 _"vaya, pensé que estarías encantada"_

 **"Una cosa es que haya tenido un enamoramiento pasajero"** Tom se quedo impactado ante eso **"otro es exponernos"**

—Gracias roja, ya escucharon; Plata y negra, así que cállense.

"Vamos pequeño, no hablaremos de la noche B, no pasara nada"

 **"Cállate, idiota"**

"Wups"


	119. Noche B

Categoría:

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos.

Advertencia

OoC

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento

Notas de capítulo:

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Noche B

* * *

El cambio fue radical. Tanto que la atmosfera se sintió pesada y peligrosa, Tom Riddle nunca había visto nada igual.

— ¿Qué paso en la noche B?—Se acerco lentamente al chico, para imponer autoridad, la verdad estaba bastante curioso.

— ¿Qué noche qué?—dijo nervioso—yo no sé de que hablas

 _"Ni yo"_

 **"¿De hablamos?"**

"¿Saben? Puedo aguantar la respiración por cinco minutos enteros"

 _"Ni siquiera tienes nariz"_

"Dah, mentalmente"

Cuando Voldemort tomo la barbilla del chico para hacer que le mirara, Harry empezó a temblar. El miedo en sus ojos; con fantasmas del pasado. Empujó fuertemente al otro, luego…

…Despertó.


	120. Sentimientos

Categoría:

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos.

Advertencia

OoC

Disclaimer

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento

Notas de capítulo:

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Sentimientos

* * *

Sirius Black estaba muy confundido, las últimas palabras de Harry habían calado fuertemente en su mente y corazón.

Luego de Azkaban era más difícil lidiar con todo lo que sucedía alrededor, y lo de Harry le tenía bastante ocupado.

Empezó a cuestionarse las decisiones de Dumbledore, algo no estaba bien, y las cosas habían empeorado desde hace unos días….Tenía que hablar con Harry. El problema era que nadie lo viera.

Pues seguía siendo un prófugo de la justicia. Y ahora ni siquiera podía confiar en Dumbledore, pues sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que no era lo correcto.


	121. Palabras

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Palabras

* * *

Harry estaba intranquilo en un pasillo del colegio, había hablado con su padrino y después de un juramento inquebrantable le había contado todo, bueno, casi todo. Claro que ellas habían intentado disuadirlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

 _"Por lo menos no le dijiste sobre la noche B"_

—No soy negra, plata

"Cuantas veces diré que lo siento?"

 **"Millones de veces más"**

—Ya, no importa

 _"Solo tenemos que sacar de nuestro sistema toda esta tensión, y el día perfecto se acerca…tenemos que ir a hablar con los centauros en el bosque"_

Juntando la poca tranquilidad que sentía, caminó a su sala común.

* * *

Respecto a una duda mencionada en un Review, Tom no vio "la noche B" sabe sobre ella, pero no sabe que es o que paso...o nada, aunque sospecha que fue algo realmente malo.


	122. Papel de padrino

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Papel de padrino

* * *

Lo que Harry le había dicho era preocupante.

Muy preocupante, de hecho.

Ahora entendía la reticencia de Dumbledore en dejar a Harry con ese tal Riddle. Pues el otro era el tan odiado Lord Voldemort, el innombrable, el que había matado a Lily y a James Potter, sus amigos y familia.

Pero también era el que había ayudado a su ahijado, el que le había sacado de ese horrible orfanato, en el cual Harry había sufrido mucho.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión, una muy difícil…

¿Sería capaz de ir en contra del hijo de su mejor amigo James Potter?


	123. Profecía

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **Profecía**

* * *

 _"¿Dónde estamos?"_

—Es otro estúpido sueño—Contesto el chico molesto.

—Puedo apreciar, que no estás de buen humor—Declaro el mayor, con voz sedosa.

Harry gruño, no estaba contento, para nada, no después de la última vez que habían hablado por ese medio.

—Pero no vengo a hablar sobre "ellos" si no, que te daré una misión…

 _"¡Misión!"_

"Wiii"

 **"Por fin habrá algo de acción"**

 _"No puedo esperar a que nos digan"_

"Estoy tan feliz"

 **"No puedo creer que…"**

—Si pudiesen callarse…—Empezó Harry

 _"Pero es increíble"_

"¿Estamos soñando? ¡Pellízquenme!"

¿Cómo puede vivir con ellos? Pensaba Tom un tanto perturbado.

* * *

Bueno…realmente no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto y he pensado varios días en cómo hacerlo porque nunca pensé estar en esta situación. Hace poco me llego un Review diciéndome que alguien publica esta historia en otra plataforma, he de admitir que me dio mucha curiosidad así que busque y encontré la historia.

Solo puedo decir que no supe como sentirme al respecto.

Por un lado estaba un poco molesta, por otro lado…me sentí algo halagada.

Estuve leyendo los comentarios que tenían al respecto de la historia, ¡E incluso estaba pensando contestarles unas dudas que tenían! Ya que tengo una cuenta ahí que había hecho para publicar mis historias pero que al final nunca utilice, (y probablemente nunca lo haga). Creo que responderles hubiese sido épico…y gracioso.

Sin embargo no le vi algún tipo de utilidad.

Al final de todo, solo estoy consternada, me hubiese gustado que me hubiesen preguntado sobre publicar la historia (Y quiero aclarar que quien está publicando la historia NUNCA se ha adjudicado el trabajo como suyo) creo que hubiese sido agradable saberlo, o por lo menos algún mensaje. No me considero como esas personas que son muy recelosas con su trabajo, o que prohíben la difusión del mismo. Y menos siendo un fanfic, donde el mundo o los personajes no son de nosotros. (Creo que solo con la aclaración de autoría es más que suficiente)

Solo invito a esta persona mandarme un mensaje o algo, después de todo se aprecia el esfuerzo que el/ella ha invertido en pasar la historia a otra página. Y después de todo es debido al esfuerzo de ella como de las personas que leen la historia en aquella página que decidí buscar el tiempo para poder terminar esto. Pues creo que ahora hay algunas personas más que esperan un final.

Solo espero que esto pueda llegar a él o ella.

Y sin más me despido mis pequeños lectores, espero y tengan un excelente día, tarde o noche.


	124. Centauros

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Centauros

* * *

—Cómo pueden ver, ella ha estado haciendo ciertos… decretos en el colegio, próximamente declarará que las criaturas mágicas no estarán más en el bosque prohibido…

— ¡Pero nosotros siempre hemos estado aquí!—Exclamó molesto el líder de la manada de los centauros.

—Por eso quiero crear una alianza…

—Nosotros no estaremos con los magos…

—Solo piénsenlo, y cuando llegue la época oscura, abogare por ustedes, nunca más serán vistos como seres inferiores, serán nuestros iguales. Siempre.

Los centauros escucharon atentos, sabían que una época terrible se avecinaba...

"Sé que es parte del plan, pero ¿Cómo nos ayudará esto en el futuro?"


	125. ED

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

ED

* * *

Sus compañeros habían descubierto a un grupo de estudiantes llamados el ED…

"Aunque Umbridge dijera que fue su descubrimiento"

 _"Todos sabemos que eso no es cierto"_

Y ahora se encontraba castigando a todos aquellos chicos que habían roto las reglas.

Pero lo que le tenía preocupado era que en el grupo estaba luna.

"No tuvimos muchas alternativas"

 _"Y pudimos quitarla de la lista, antes de que la directora la descubriera"_

Y es que Luna Lovegood estaba en su habitación en Slytherin, escondida, curiosamente el no dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño a la chica. Después de todos eran amigos ¿no?


	126. Fénix

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Fénix

* * *

Después del descubrimiento del ejército de Dumbledore, el ministerio fue tras el director del colegio, acusándolo de difamación y complot contra el ministerio, o algo así.

A Harry podía importarle menos…

Lo que realmente importaba era el papel que tenía entre manos, con la huida de Albus Dumbledore, por fin la demanda que había puesto Tom a principios de año había progresado, el resultado; una hermosa orden de alejamiento al director hacia su persona.

No es que pudiesen hacer mucho si el director regresaba al colegio. Pero prohibirle tener contacto directo con él era suficiente. Por el momento, al menos.


	127. Misión suicida

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 **"Pensamientos"**

* * *

Misión suicida

* * *

Luna Lovegood le había dejado un extraño mensaje ese día.

 _Hacia el ministerio al atardecer_

Por la escritura de la chica sabía que era de ella, aunque desconocía el motivo del mensaje, pues desde el descubrimiento del ED Luna no le dirigía la palabra; como el resto del año.

 _"Lo extraño es el mensaje"_

 **"En el ministerio de magia... ¿No es ahí donde está la sala de las profecías?"**

 _"Podemos hacer la misión que nos encargaron hace tiempo"_

"Mientras aprovechamos el ajetreo"

—Claro, y así Tom no se molestará con nosotros.

"Y no nos dejará sin postre en vacaciones, nuevamente"


	128. Ejercito de Dumbledore

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 **"Pensamientos"**

* * *

Ejercito de Dumbledore

* * *

La batalla apenas empezaba, al parecer por un contacto del chico Ronald Weasley; el traidor a la sangre, algunos rehenes se encontraban atrapados en el ministerio.

Cosa que sabía Harry, era falso. No que el desmintiera ese rumor, era mejor así, le daban una excusa para entrar al departamento de misterios.

Entraron en pequeños grupos de cinco. Y Harry.

Pues se suponía que él no estaba ni siquiera enterado de nada y gracias a algunos hechizos podía mantenerse oculto.

Sonrió cuando vio a lo lejos a Luna.

 **"Debemos ir por aquel pasillo"**

 **"** _Oh claro, la profecía"_ Suspiró plata algo contrariada.


	129. Plan

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 **"Pensamientos"**

* * *

Plan

* * *

 _"Solamente debemos ir por la profecía y volver"_

"Es bastante sencillo"

 **"Y sin complicaciones"**

Harry caminó con precaución, buscando entre todas aquellas esferas luminosas.

La profecía de la que le hablo Tom, debía estar entre todas aquellas.

Repentinamente la batalla comenzó.

Al parecer había sido un grupo de Gryffindor que intentaron atacar a un experimentado mortífago, y los demás actuaron en consecuencia, maldiciones volaban por todo el lugar.

El de ojos verdes siguió buscando, con más rapidez, pues estar ahí ya era peligroso.

"Mira ahí está"

Harry la tomo entre sus manos y la escondió entre sus ropas.

 _"Está hecho"_


	130. Departamento de misterios

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **Departamento de misterios**

* * *

Rápidamente la batalla entró en calor, todos los alumnos peleaban mano a mano junto a los mortífagos, Harry tenía que admitir que los chicos eran buenos; para estar en clases clandestinas, claro. Pues sabía que tarde o temprano los alumnos terminarían perdiendo.

"Mira ahí esta Luna"

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalo negra, y en efecto Luna estaba peleando con un mortífago. Cuando éste le lanzo un hechizo de color verde y fallando…

Harry simplemente perdió todo sentido.

Lanzó un par de hechizos cuando el caos sobrevino como una terrible ola, Dumbledore había llegado, y al mismo tiempo; Voldemort.


	131. Trampa

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **Trampa**

* * *

La llegada de la orden del Fénix junto a Dumbledore propicio un caos terrible. La lucha se intensifico y Harry tuvo que salir de su escondite, algunos mortífagos le conocían, y el lado de la luz no le lanzaría hechizos.

"El plan perfecto"

 **"Si no fuera porque muchos de los mortífagos nos desconocen"**

" _Creo que ya es hora de irnos"_

"Ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer"

Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de irse, miró hacia atrás, viendo como Remus Lupin y Sirius Black eran derribados y capturados.

Curiosamente ese hecho no le pareció extraño al chico de ojos verdes.

* * *

Ya tengo todo el siguiente año planeado...y algunos capítulos escritos. Sin embargo no quiero que quede alguna brecha en el argumento, así que agradecería mucho si ustedes me mandan sus dudas respecto a la trama..."la noche B" y "el miedo de Harry" ya están contemplados como capítulos...más o menos.  
Así que les agradecería mucho si comparten sus dudas al respecto. Espero que tengan una bonita noche, tarde o día.


	132. Belatrix Lestrange

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 **"Pensamientos"**

Belatrix Lestrange

Una risa escalofriante llenó sus sentidos al escucharla.

Era una combinación perfecta de oscuridad, locura, fiereza y maldad.

"Es tan hermosa, me casaría con ella"

 _"Si no estuviera casada ya"_

"El tipo se llama Lestrange…¿Cierto?"

 **"Ese maldito adefesio simplemente podría morir"**

Harry vio a aquel ángel oscuro apuntándole con la varita.

— ¿Porqué no debería matarte, Harry Potter?

—Por que Tom te mataría—dijo después de un momento— tú lo conoces como Lord Voldemort…o el Sr. Tenebroso—Añadió ante la mirada confundida de la mujer.

En su locura Belatrix Lestrange, no atacó al chico, algo en su mirada le hizo desistir.


	133. Problema

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 **"Pensamientos"**

* * *

 **Problema**

* * *

Regresando al colegio, la suma inquisidora pidió hablar con él.

Fue un gran debate donde la Sra. Cara de sapo, pensó que el chico estaba en su contra, y éste le decía repetidamente, que estaba sumamente equivocada.

—Está bien—dijo al final, la mujer totalmente convencida—Solamente porque estuviste trabajando para mí todo éste tiempo, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para que Dumbledore no regresara al puesto de director?

Harry sonrió triunfante.

Más tarde, saliendo del despacho de Dolores Umbridge, se dio cuenta de que Luna Lovegood estaba a punto de tocar la puerta. Siguieron su camino, ignorando totalmente a la chica.


	134. Oscuridad

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 **"Pensamientos"**

* * *

Oscuridad

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro, que es por aquí?

—Claro, Dumbledore la tiene escondida aquí.

—Ese viejo mago pensó que era muy listo, cual equivocado está…y dime, Harry, ¿esa arma es tan poderosa?

—Si está en poder del ministerio, ni siquiera Voldemort será una amenaza.

La mujer rio complacida.

"Ahora"

 **"No"**

"Manda la señal"

 _"No, espera"_

Harry se paró en seco, miro a Dolores Umbridge con una sonrisa—Está escondida en esa cueva.

Cuando la mujer se descuido, Harry lanzó un Expelliarmus hacia la mujer, luego, mando una señal al cielo.

Los centauros no tardaron en llegar…

 **"Esto va a ser tan divertido"**


	135. Razones

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 **"Pensamientos"**

* * *

Razones

* * *

Era una suerte que ya no se encontraba tenso, debido a la plática que había tenido con Tom.

 **"Por lo menos esa cara de sapo sirvió para algo"**

"Sus suplicas fueron graciosas"

 **"Y sus gritos…"**

"Por lo menos ya no nos molestará"

 _"Y tenemos el favor de los centauros también"_

—…y el estaba buscando la profecía Harry.

—Espera… ¿qué?—Harry gruño, odiaba que sus voces le distrajeran continuamente.

El viejo mago le miro un momento—Hay una profecía que dice que derrotarás a Voldemort, ni uno puede vivir si el otro vive.

En ese momento, Harry se quedo sin palabras.


	136. La orden del fénix

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **La orden del Fénix**

* * *

—Nosotros formamos parte de la orden del Fénix Harry, una organización que se encarga de combatir a Voldemort. Pero para hacerlo, necesitamos tu ayuda. La profecía es contundente con esto, no hay otra opción.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no deseo unirme?—Dijo con arrogancia, aun no procesando del todo que muy posiblemente tendría que matar a Tom o él terminaría matándolo.

 _"Seguramente estamos en Shock"_

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasó? 

**"…Necesitamos salir de aquí"**

El viejo mago suspiro—Lamento decirte que no tienes muchas opciones muchacho, será algo inevitable y tu mejor opción es ayudarnos para poder salvarte.


	137. Esferas de verdad

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

Esferas de verdad

* * *

 _"¿Qué esperamos?"_

¡Tenemos que saber la verdad!

 **"¿Y si la profecía resulta ser verdadera?"**

Por primera vez, Harry sintió el silencio opresivo que le inundaba, nunca deseo tanto escuchar las tonterías que sus voces decían para llenar el tenso momento.

Harry trago saliva, con la esfera en sus manos, temblando ligeramente. Tom le había ayudado, y se había encariñado con él…pero y si… gruño de nuevo mientras activaba la esfera, no podía esperar por más tiempo, todo eso le estaba matando lentamente, pensó mientras una voz inundaba la habitación.

«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...


	138. Dudas

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **Dudas**

* * *

 **¡Oh vamos! Tenemos que hacerlo**

Pero él es el único…

 **¿Crees que no lo sé?**

—Ya cállense—Harry se tapo los oídos con ambas manos, tratando de bloquear el sonido que venía dentro de su cabeza.

No podemos hacerlo

 **Debemos hacerlo**

 _Es por nuestro bien Negra_

¿Y si ignoramos la profecía?

 **¿Crees que él lo hará? ¡Claro que no!**

Harry se hizo un ovillo mientras estaba en la cama, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer

 _Como sea hay que decidirse ya, regresamos mañana y aun no sabemos qué hacer_

Harry trato de ignorar la creciente migraña.


	139. Destino

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 **"Pensamientos"**

* * *

 **Destino**

* * *

Dumbledore estaba lejos de ser un hombre feliz, el año estaba por terminar y Harry se quedaría con Tom, eso era inaceptable pero difícilmente podía evitarlo.

Al principio trató de hablar con el chico, quiso decirle que Tom era el tan temible mago oscuro. Pero después de revelarle su oscuro destino, el muchacho pareció…ausente. No podía decir qué fue, pero debido al cambio radical del niño le deje ir a pesar de las alarmas en mi cabeza. Ya había sido bastante difícil convencerlo de hablar, no tentaría mi suerte.

El director se reclino en su silla…pensando en un destino incierto.

* * *

Como advertencia temprana; a partir del nuevo año las cosas cambiarán y no se seguirá "totalmente" el curso de la historia original. Debido a esto es posible que el siguiente año tendrá más capítulos que años anteriores. (al tener que explicar más la trama)


	140. Sueños de tensión

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

 _ **"-?-"**_

* * *

Sueños de tensión

* * *

—He de suponer que has realizado tu misión—mencionó Tom.

¿Misión?

 _La del otro día_

¿La misión de la tarta de melaza?

 _Esa falló, no conseguimos la tarta_

¿Se enojará con nosotros?

—No creo—Harry miró a Tom con sospecha —Al final conseguimos tarta de fresa

 **No es lo mismo, la de fresa no me gusta…**

Habla por ti, estaba deliciosa

— ¡Cállense! Antes que interrumpan de nuevo ¿Conseguiste la profecía?—Voldemort.

Harry miró al suelo con indecisión

 **…Es hora de irnos**

— ¿Qué? Pero…—Trato de decir Harry

 ** _-Vámonos, ¡ya!-_**

Lo último que vieron, fue la expresión sospechosa de Voldemort

* * *

Como notas adicionales me gustaría agradecer a mi beta paulina6198; por revisar este capítulo y los siguientes. Además de agradecer a Doragonkingu por mencionarme algunos errores ortográficos y de gramática en capítulos anteriores. Esto hace posible que la historia mejore y la experiencia sea más agradable para los lectores.


	141. Regreso en tren

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **"Roja"**

* * *

 **Regreso en tren**

* * *

 _¿Quién era?_

No sé… ¿Quién era, Harry?

 **Nunca lo había escuchado antes**

Harry se agarro la cabeza en un gesto de dolor, presentía venir una migraña…

— ¿Estás bien?—la voz de Draco le distrajo de momento

—Estoy bien—trato de sonar tranquilo, pero una nueva oleada de dolor se hizo presente

 _Esto no es bueno_

¿Qué hacemos?

 _¡Llamemos a un medimago!_

 **¡No podemos hacerlo!**

 _¡Está viendo borroso!_

Estamos viendo borroso ¡Harry llama a un medimago!

—Como si pudiese hacerlo—dijo el chico antes de caer inconsciente ante un aterrorizado Draco.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en la mansión de Lord Voldemort


	142. Llegada a la mansión

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Llegada a la Mansión**

* * *

Cualquiera que fuese una persona observadora, podría decir que Harry actuaba extraño ese día, al principio estaba bastante distraído pues no contestaba cuando alguien le preguntaba algo o le dirigía la palabra.

Y cuando Tom Riddle fue por él a la estación de tren, ciertamente actuaba más extraño que de costumbre. Probablemente esa no era la expresión correcta, lo correcto sería decir que actuaba de alguna forma normal; para ser Harry.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto Tom una vez estaban dentro de la mansión, la sonrisa del chico le mando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al mayor.

—Solo soy Harry.

* * *

Nuevamente advertiré; a partir del nuevo año (que empezará a partir del siguiente capítulo) las cosas cambiarán y no se seguirá "totalmente" el curso de la historia original. Debido a esto es posible que el siguiente año tendrá más capítulos que años anteriores (al tener que explicar más la trama).


	143. Lunática

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Lunática**

* * *

—¿Sucede algo Luna? Has estado removiendo la comida por…un largo tiempo.

Luna miro a su padre con cierto pesar.

—Padre, ¿nunca has querido hacer algo que no es correcto?

Xenophilius Lovegood miro a su hija con sorpresa, presintiendo la importancia de esta pregunta como solo un padre puede hacerlo.

—Muchas veces Luna. Pero nunca encontré una buena razón para irme por ese camino.

—¿Y cuál sería una buena razón?—preguntó confundido.

—Es algo que solo tú puedes saber cariño—viendo el desconcierto de su hija siguió— Sin embargo, Luna debes saber que apoyare tus decisiones sin importar cuales sean estas.


	144. Alerta roja

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **—Roja**

* * *

 **Alerta Roja**

* * *

¡Él sabe!

 _No, el no sabe…así que relájate_

 **—¿Qué quieres decir?**

Voldemort miró al chico con sospecha, tenía enemigos por todas partes y no podía confiarse en el chico que ahora se presentaba como Harry.

—¿Porqué actuaste como lo hiciste en el juicio dentro del ministerio?

El chico contestó

— **La expresión del viejo fue magnífica** —luego soltó una risa burlona mientras el mago oscuro entrecerraba los ojos. Esa era una respuesta de Harry…Pero había algo que estaba mal.

Fue cuando estaba por dormirse esa noche que se dio cuenta; Harry nunca, hasta ahora, se había referido a Dumbledore como "viejo"

* * *

¡Un nuevo año comienza! Aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen un poco extrañas (y oscuras) con la historia. Las publicaciones a partir de ahora serán cada viernes con dos capítulos (ya sea en el día o en el transcurso de la noche) hasta terminar Voices, o en otros casos (espero que no) cada quince días con cuatro capítulos (para sustituir los dos semanales). Lamento hacerlos esperar pero tenía que poner unas cosas en orden. Y agradezco su paciencia y reviews que me animan a seguir subiendo esta historia.


	145. Cautivos

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Cautivos**

* * *

Sirius Black gritó fuera de su celda con furia, incluso no entendía como no lo habían matado y esta situación le estaba desesperando.

—¿Por qué seguimos vivos, Sirius?—La voz de su amigo sonó rota, tal vez alguien estaba en peores condiciones que él.

—Yo…—no encontró cómo responder; había realizado un juramento inquebrantable.

—¿Es por Harry cierto? Él…él está con tú sabes quién.

—¿Qué? Como lo…—no termino lo que decía… no quería estirar los lazos mágicos intangibles pero presentes.

Sirius escuchó un suspiro en la celda de al lado—Él no es como nosotros, no ha vivido como nosotros—susurró.


	146. Caos

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Caos**

* * *

Fue dos días después que Tom encontró el tiempo necesario para meterse al espacio mental que compartía con Harry. Si no era el Harry real…el real le diría donde se encontraba a través de ese medio, sin embargo le sorprendió ver que estaba absolutamente vacío.

No tardo mucho tiempo en intentar meterse en la mente del muchacho todavía dormido, quería ir más allá que ese espacio compartido.

La visión era increíble, pensamientos volando en todas direcciones, muchas voces hablando al mismo tiempo…. ¿Cómo Harry podía actuar con normalidad si esto era lo que veía en su mente todo el tiempo?

* * *

Y hay dos capítulos más, espero y todos ustedes tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	147. Superando a negra

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

* * *

 **Superando a Negra**

* * *

Tardó varios días y muchos dolores de cabeza, pero pudo encontrar una brecha en la mente del chico. Después de caminar un poco, encontró que el lugar se parecía a un laberinto.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Voldemort miró hacia donde venía la voz, le reconoció de inmediato, pero el chico que estaba ante él le desconcertó un poco— ¿Harry?

—¿Qué? Oh no, el está dormido—Luego se acercó un poco—Debes irte ahora

—No, tengo que hablar con Harry

—No, tienes que irte ahora

—No

—Si

—No

—Él te atrapará si no te vas ya

— ¿Qué?

Luego, abrió los ojos.


	148. La tarta de la discordia

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero y temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

 _"Plata"_

"Negra"

 **—Roja**

* * *

La tarta de la discordia

* * *

 **—** **Es… ¿tarta de fresa?**

—Claro—respondió Voldemort con el seño fruncido; extrañado ante la actitud del chico.

 **—** **No me gusta la tarta de fresa**

—Pero la has comido antes con gusto

Tom Riddle observo como Harry tenía una mueca de disgusto hacia el plato—Supongo que le diré a los elfos domésticos que no hagan más tartas de fresa

 **—** **Eso sería…bastante conveniente**

—A Harry le gustan las tartas de fresa, pero si difieres—trato de sonar comprensivo…un solo descuido del contrario era lo que necesitaba.

 **—** **¿De qué hablas? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?** — Perfecto, ahora parecía un idiota.


End file.
